De Gigai, celos, retos, sueldos y ¿dulces?
by Lady Darkwitch
Summary: Todo comenzará con un Gigai ¿Cómo acabará?
1. Gigai

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Bleach, y sus personajes, pertenecen a Tite Kubo, lo cual quiere decir que nada me pertenece salvo la historia.

* * *

**GIGAI.**

Caía el atardecer en la ciudad de Karakura y por lo tanto los últimos comercios cerraban sus establecimientos. Al igual que los demás, la machiya*(1) de dulces Urahara cerraba la venta al público hasta el día siguiente. Mas una serie de particularidades la destacaban, aparte de sus inusuales clientes, centrándose en sus habitantes. Primero, el dueño. Un hombre al que siempre se veía con sombrero a rayas verdes y blancas junto una chaqueta con rombos del mismo color y un abanico. Segundo, el ayudante del kiosko, un hombre alto y fornido de tez oscura, con un poblado bigote y gafas. En tercer lugar, se encontraba una pareja de niños. Una niña tímida con un particular flequillo y un niño muy ruidoso con un extravagante corte de pelo. Por último y de forma reciente, se les había unido un gato negro igual de inusual que el resto de habitantes.

Una vez que la tienda había cerrado, el dueño se aventuró hacia el interior de la vivienda y se dirigió hacia una habitación en concreto. Tendría que avisar a su inquilina de que la cena estaba servida. Dio una serie de pequeños golpes para hacer que la susodicha respondiera, pero no obtuvo resultado. Supuso que con sólo llamar a la puerta no lograría su cometido. Golpeó varias veces con los nudillos, de nuevo, antes de abrir la puerta corredera. Lo que encontró, en vez de parecerle bizarro le sonsacó una sonrisilla.

Yoruichi Shihouin, heredera de una de las 4 grandes familias de la Soul Society*(2), ex-capitana del segundo escuadrón del Gotei 13*(3) y Diosa del Shumpo*(4), dormía plácidamente en su forma humana abrazando a alguien ¿o debería decir algo? Entre los brazos de la mujer morena, se encontraba un gigai*(5) que su propietaria dejó allí en su última visita. Yoruichi se removió un poco, apretando aún más aquel gigai contra ella. Urahara suspiró, preparándose para recibir unos cuantos golpes y esquivar otros, entró en la habitación. Por mucho que lo negara le encantaba molestar a su amiga con aquél tema.

- Yoruichi. - Llamó sin ningún éxito. Acercándose un poco más al futón*(6), lo volvió a intentar alzando el tono. - Yoruichi. - Pero la mujer seguía durmiendo.

Una sonrisilla macabra surcó su rostro al tener una idea con la que estaba seguro que su amiga despertaría, de lo que dudaba era si él sobreviviría. Abrió su abanico y tapó su boca. De forma sigilosa se aproximó hacia el lugar de descanso se la mujer morena. Situado al lado, titubeando, una de sus manos avanzó hasta llegar a escaros centímetros de tocar el gigai que reposaba entre los brazos de Yoruichi.

"Un poco más..." pensó Urahara mientras una gotita de sudor aparecía en su frente debido al esfuerzo que requería para evitar ser descubierto. Sin embargo, otra mano aferró la suya en un veloz movimiento, provocándole un fuerte dolor debido a la presión ejercida para sujetarlo. Un par de ojos dorados se abrieron y lo contemplaron de forma amenazadora, haciendo que tragara saliva y le recorriera un escalofrío.

- Tócala... y será lo último que hagas en tu vida. - Amenazó Yoruichi quedamente.

- Es toda tuya. - Concedió nervioso. Intentó no reír, porque su mano aún seguía bajo una seria amenaza. - La cena está lista. Venía para avisarte. - Comentó el motivo de su visita.

- Bien. Iré ahora. - Volvió a mirar con instintos homicidas a su amigo y soltó su mano.

El hombre reculó hasta llegar a la puerta, considerándolo distancia suficiente y viéndose a salvo, colocó su abanico abierto sobre su boca, tapando otra enorme sonrisa. Observó como su amiga lo miró, esperando algún comentario al respecto. Saboreó el momento antes de abrir la boca.

- ¿No crees que le extrañaría que duermas con su gigai?- Preguntó con una ceja enarcada, que no se veía pues quedaba oculta bajo su sombrero.

- Ella duerme con un gato de peluche. ¿Por qué debería extrañarle? - Rebatió mientras cerraba de nuevo los ojos y se acomodaba de nuevo con el gigai.

- Hasta dónde sé, fue Rangiku-san quien se lo regaló sin que le pidiera nada. En tu caso, no puedes decir lo mismo. - Sonrió ampliamente por la visible mueca que formó el rostro de Yoruichi.

- Tampoco fui yo quien te lo pidió. - Se defendió frunciendo el ceño.

- Aún así te lo quedaste. - Urahara suspiró cansado de esa eterna discusión con la morena. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a tentar de nuevo a su suerte. - Y... ¿Por qué no le dices que es el amor de tu vida y duermes abrazada a ella? - Preguntó como si hubiese tenido una revelación.

Sabiendo la más que posible reacción de Yoruichi, le dio el tiempo justo para cerrar la puerta y que ésta se llevara el golpe de lo que la morena le había lanzado. Ante su pequeña victoria, soltó una risilla desquiciante, lo suficientemente audible para que se escuchase tras la puerta, con el propósito de molestar aún más a la ocupante de la habitación. Al oír un pequeño gruñido por parte de la mujer, se marchó a la cocina completamente feliz.

Dentro de la habitación Yoruichi acariciaba cariñosamente el pelo del gigai, acurrucándose más contra él. Suspiró con desgana. Sabía que Kisuke tenía razón y detestaba reconocerlo. Abrazando fuertemente el gigai una vez más, se levantó y tras colocarlo cuidadosamente en un lugar en la habitación, bajó a cenar. Ya pensaría en algo más adelante, por el momento necesitaba comer algo.

No muy lejos, la puerta Senkai*(7) se abría para dar paso a una sigilosa Soi Fong. Aterrizó con gracilidad en un tejado cercano. Observó a su alrededor durante unos segundos. Una vez localizado el lugar donde había aparecido, usó el shumpo para dirigirse hacia su lugar de destino.

- Llego, le doy el informe a Yoruichi-sama. Investigo la zona de los incidentes y vuelvo a la Soul Society. Es sencillo. No tardaré mucho. Será rápido. - Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, para intentar calmarse un poco. Siempre aumentaban sus nervios cuando estaba cerca de su ex-mentora y esa vez no parecía la excepción.

No tardó demasiado en llegar a la tienda destartalada, según su opinión, de Urahara. Dejó de ocultar su reiatsu para que supieran que había llegado. No pasaron ni tres segundos cuando el dueño salió a saludarla.

- ¡Buenas noches! Pequeña Soi Fong. - Sonrió tras su abanico ante la mirada furibunda de la chica.

- Tengo que hablar con Yoruichi-sama. - Se limitó a responder en tono neutro.

- ¿Has venido para hablar conmigo? - Ronroneó una voz junto a su oído a la vez, que la dueña de la voz, la abrazaba por la espalda. Soi Fong no pudo evitar que se le escapase un respingo ante la repentina cercanía de la morena, ya que ni se había dado cuenta del momento en el que se colocó detrás suya.

- S-s-sí. - Tartamudeó sonrojándose, provocando que una sonrisa felina surgiera en el rostro de Yoruichi.

- ¿Y sobre qué? - Preguntó de nuevo sin moverse.

- S-sobre... u-u-una serie de a-ataques re-realizados en el mis-mismo pu-punto de la ciudad. - Respondió tartamudeando y maldiciéndose mentalmente por ello.

- ¿Sólo por eso? - Inquirió la morena apretando su abrazo.

- No... - Soi Fong lo dijo soltando una bocanada de aire.

- ¿Y bien? Soi-chan. - Pronunció de forma sugerente rozando la punta de su nariz con la oreja de la chica.

- Recientemente se han detectado ciertas anomalías en el mundo humano. Debía ponerme en contacto con Yoruichi-sama y con el anterior capitán de la división 12 porque el so-taicho*(8) creyó que sabríais algo más. Debía llegar, dar el informe y volver a la Soul Society. - Explicó de forma rápida y nerviosa.

Urahara permanecía en la entrada de la tienda observando la escena. Se colocó el abanico sobre la boca y sonrió de forma extraña. "Esa es una particular forma de sacarle información a la capitana de la 2 división, aunque no creo que nadie más salvo Yoruichi pueda llevarla a cabo con tanta efectividad. En realidad, creo que nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría tanto a Soi Fong." pensó al ver cómo la mujer morena abrazaba más fuerte, de nuevo, a la joven.

- ¿Dices que el so-taicho pidió que nos informaras? - Cuestionó Urahara receloso que miró a Yoruichi. Ambos compartieron una mirada de comprensión.

- Sí. - Respondió la chica de manera fría.

- ¿Quieres tu gigai? - Preguntó Urahara de golpe. Yoruichi lo miró enojada, y Soi Fong se cuestionaba lo que pretendía.

- No necesito el gigai. Será más rápido si voy sin él. - Respondió impasible la chica.

- Si lo utilizas podrías camuflarte y escuchar a la gente del lugar y preguntarles, aunque no hayan visto nada puede que lo hayan oído. "Después de un gran estrépito, un cráter apareció en la calle". - Adoptó un tono de voz agudo, teatral y sorprendido para decir lo último.

Soi Fong, lo sopesó durante una fracción de segundo. Ignoraría cualquier opción por parte de aquel sujeto, aunque fuese buena, en este caso tampoco era así. Iba a responder cuando sintió como Yoruichi, que no la había soltado en ningún momento, se removía un poco. Parecía como si debatiera sobre hacer algún tipo de comentario al respecto o no.

- Ne, Soi Fong. Sería buena idea que utilizaras el gigai. - Dijo esto sin mirar a Urahara, que tuvo que reprimir las ganas de reírse a carcajadas por el cambió de bando de Yoruichi.

- … - Ahora, Soi Fong se lo estaba pensando.

- Entremos y te lo pones, ¿si? - Exclamó de pronto la morena que agarró a la menor de la mano llevándola casi arrastrando hasta el interior de la casa. - Espérame aquí. Voy a por el gigai. - Anunció alegremente ,una vez dentro de la vivienda, antes de perderse de vista escaleras arriba.

Soi Fong se encontraba dentro de la casa de Urahara. El otro hombre y los niños estaban sentados en la mesa, comiendo, aunque emitieron un breve saludo al verla. El dueño entró tras ella y tomó asiento. La chica pudo apreciar que aún quedaba uno libre. "Interrumpí su cena" pensó algo abochornada. La capitana, resignada por la actual situación, esperó hasta que la morena bajase con el gigai.

- ¿Quieres unirte a la cena? - Preguntó Urahara sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- No. - Respondió lo más distante que pudo, mirándolo con ira.

- Es una pena... - Comenzó el hombre.

- ¡Ya lo traje! - Exclamó Yoruichi, que apareció cargando con el gigai.

- Gracias, siento la molestia. - Se disculpó bajando un poco la cabeza ante la morena.

- No es molestia. - Interrumpió Urahara que se atragantó al ver la mirada furibunda que le lanzaba la capitana del segundo escuadrón.

Soi Fong sostuvo el gigai que le dio Yoruichi, pero algo llamó su atención. Lo inspeccionó con la mirada. Parecía distinto, es más, tenía la certeza de que había algo distinto, algo que... y un singular aroma inundó su nariz. Se acercó al gigai y lo olió. Ese olor le era familiar... pero... no podía ser. Es decir, era su gigai... ¿por qué tenía ese olor? Frunció el ceño, extrañada. Lo cogió de los hombros y lo situó frente a ella. No encontró indicios de que estuviera dañado. Dándole la vuelta, lo inspeccionó por la espalda. Tampoco halló nada. Entonces, decidió fijarse en la ropa. Quizás había algo que perteneciera a su ex-mentora y por eso tenía su olor. No descubrió nada significativo.

Durante el riguroso reconocimiento de la capitana del gigai, los demás habitantes la contemplaban extrañados, salvo Urahara y Yoruichi. El hombre la miraba sospechando del por qué se veía tan dudosa y la morena... Bueno, Yoruichi sólo esperaba que Soi no le diera mucha importancia. Finalmente, y no sin debatirlo mucho internamente, la shinigami entró en el gigai. Una vez dentro, el aroma se hizo tan fuerte que dejó atontada a Soi Fong. Reponiéndose tras sacudir la cabeza, se decidió preguntar.

- Etto... Yoruichi-sama... - Comenzó sin tener claro cómo iba a formular aquella pregunta. "Sería mejor ser directa" pensó la chica.

- Sí, ¿Soi Fong? - Inquirió la morena con una sonrisa encantadora dejando a la capitana embobada durante unos segundos.

- ¿Por qué mi gigai huele a usted? - Soltó de golpe aún inmersa en la expresión de la morena. La mueca apenas perceptible de la cara de Yoruichi no pasó desapercibida para Urahara que la miraba diciéndole claramente "te pilló". Tampoco para Soi Fong pero antes de que pudiera disculparse, se vio interrumpida.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó como si no supiese de qué se trataba la cuestión poniendo cara de inocente.

- Etto... es que... es decir... - Intentaba formular algo coherente mirando en todas direcciones avergonzada.

- ¡Awww! Hasta tu gigai me echa de menos. - Exclamó feliz sonriéndole tiernamente. Urahara otra vez casi se atraganta, pero esta vez por contener una risotada.

- ¿Qué? - Ahora era Soi Fong la que no comprendía ese repentino cambio.

- ¡Claro! Me echas tanto de menos que tus sentimientos, al ser tan fuertes, se han transmitido al gigai. - Asintió vigorosamente cerrando los ojos intentando parecer segura de sus palabras y que no sonara tan absurdo. A pesar del intento, Urahara no pudo contener una carcajada tras oír aquello. Al estar comiendo en ese preciso instante casi se ahoga, de nuevo, atrayendo la mirada de todos.

- ¿Ha pasado demasiado tiempo con la teniente Rangiku? - Preguntó desconfiada Soi Fong.

Eso había sido demasiado, incluso para Yoruichi. "¿Que sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes que se habían traspasado al gigai? ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?" pensó la shinigami. "Para empezar, ¿qué tipo de sentimientos cree que tengo hacia ella para decir que son _tan fuertes_?" Ruborizándose violentamente desvió la vista hacia el suelo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Cuestionó fingiendo que no sabía el motivo de la duda.

- Por nada, por nada. Me iré sin él gigai. Así realizaré más rápido la misión. - Salió del gigai y dejó que Yoruichi lo cogiera. Se despidió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y salió del kiosko de Urahara de forma apresurada.

- Te ha ido de un pelo. - Mencionó divertido Urahara tras la partida de Soi Fong.

- Cállate. - Ante la molestia del tono de Yoruichi que lo miraba enfadada, él rió aún más.

Tras despedirse de Yoruichi y salir de la tienda de Urahara, Soi Fong se dirigió hacia el punto donde habían estado sucediendo los incidentes. Según el informe, una gran cantidad de almas se había reunido, sin razón aparente, en ese lugar provocando que los ataques de hollow se incrementaran.

No tardó demasiado en llegar. El lugar era un amplio parque rodeado de árboles. Extrañada, la capitana volvió a confirmar las coordenadas. Estaba en el lugar exacto. Soi Fon miró en varias direcciones a su alrededor, allí no había nada ni nadie. Se adentró en dicho lugar de manera sigilosa. Utilizando las ramas de los árboles como apoyo y camuflaje, avanzó hacia el centro del lugar.

Una ráfaga de aire provocó que un escalofrío le recorriese la espalda. Era ya noche cerrada y el frío no se hizo esperar. La joven capitana, ataviada con las ropas de shinigami y el haori*(9), esperaba no tardar demasiado en cumplir la misión porque sino se transformaría en pariente del capitán del décimo escuadrón. Exacto, en un cubito.

Tras varios minutos, decidió dejar el cobijo de las ramas de los árboles para investigar por el suelo. Se bajó de un ágil salto y comenzó con su tarea. Debido a la oscuridad, le resultaba casi imposible hallar rastro alguno. Sin embargo, no cesó en su empeño. Finalmente, encontró una singular marca. Lo siguió con cautela, terminando en un pequeño claro.

Allí vio a dos almas alrededor de un aparato pequeño. El objeto se movía en círculos, como si estuviera defectuoso. Tenía un pequeño proyector en lo más alto, alumbrando a las almas. Soi Fong supuso que sería eso lo que había creado tanto alboroto. Sin descuidar su guardia, se acercó al extraño objeto. No parecía peligroso, aún así le dio un pequeño puntapié para ver si reaccionaba. El resultado fue nulo. Suspiró. Realizó el entierro de almas, cogió el trasto y se marchó.

Aunque le fastidiase volvió hacia la tienda de Urahara. Él podría averiguar que era aquello y además, vería a Yoruichi-sama. Sonrió y un leve rubor le cruzó el rostro. Sacudió tan violentamente la cabeza que perdió el equilibro y casi se cayó. Adoptando una extraña postura, ya que batía sus brazos rápidamente como si fueran alas sosteniendo en una mano el aparato que había encontrado, inclinándose hacia delante y flexionando una pierna a la altura de su cintura en un intento por mantener el equilibrio. Tras recuperarse, volvió a emprender su carrera.

De no ser porque podría ver a Yoruichi, Soi Fong estaría realmente de malhumor. Había tenido que hacer una misión de pacotilla. Seguramente, aquél cacharro se le habría olvidado a algún inepto de los subordinados del capitán Kurotsuchi provocando que los humanos vieran las almas y que un gran número de hollow atacasen al tener tanta comida junta. Soltó un bufido y frunció el ceño.

Todo esto pensaba la capitana del segundo escuadrón al llegar ante la tienda de Urahara. No hizo falta que llamase, pues Yoruichi la estaba esperando. La esbelta mujer morena se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la entrada, observó curiosa el particular objeto que Soi Fong portaba. La capitana bajo la intensa mirada de Yoruichi comenzó a temblar.

- L-lo-lo encontré. - Dijo tartamudeando levemente. Yoruichi sonrió enigmáticamente haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera a Soi Fong dejándola estática.

- Are, are ¿La pequeña Soi Fong trae un regalo? - Preguntó Urahara saliendo del interior de la tienda. La capitana lo fulminó con la mirada mientras que Yoruichi seguía escrutándola.

- Lo encontré. - Repitió las mismas palabras en un tono completamente distinto al empleado con anterioridad para dirigirse a Yoruichi. - En el lugar de los incidentes. - Especificó con voz gélida.

- Se parece mucho al objeto que utilizaba aquél chico de la duodécima división... - Comentó Urahara tapándose la boca con su abanico abierto.

- El amigo de Hanataro. - Aclaró Yoruichi sin apartar la mirada de la capitana.

- Exacto. - Concedió él sonriendo tras el abanico.

Soi Fong maldijo de todas la formas que conocía, y eso que eran unas cuantas. Al final, llevaba razón y todo se había ocasionado por lo que pensó. Yoruichi no le había quitado la vista de encima desde que llegó, aumentando sus nervios. Además, le estaban entrando ganas de golpear a Urahara y hacer que se tragara el abanico. "¿Motivo? ¿De verdad necesito uno?" se preguntó escéptica.

- Tengo que irme. - Dijo de pronto Soi asqueada de la presencia del tendero.

- ¿Ya? - Preguntó él con fingido asombro. - Pero si acabas de llegar. - Justificó con el mismo tono.

- He cumplido la misión. - Sentenció firme la joven capitana.

- Está bien, Soi Fong. Seguro que te dijeron que consultaras con nosotros por si no sabía de que se trataba el objeto. - Concedió Yoruichi de manera conciliadora. La joven capitana hizo un esbozo de sonrisa dirigida a Yoruichi, se despidió y se marchó de allí para abrir una puerta Senkai que la llevase al Seireitei*(10).

Tras la marcha de la capitana de la segunda división, Urahara y Yoruichi permanecían en la entrada de la tienda. El silencio se mantenía entre ambos, lo que extrañó a la morena, ya que su amigo siempre que tenía ocasión le molestaba con el mismo tema.

- ¿Me pregunto... - "Ya decía yo que tardaba en decir algo" pensó la morena cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho. - si será tan enérgica y capaz para todo lo demás? - Preguntó Urahara evidenciando el doble sentido de sus palabras y escondiendo medio rostro tras el abanico.

- … - El rostro pétreo de la mujer morena no cambió en lo más mínimo, pero Kisuke pudo distinguir que su acompañante reflexionaba sus palabras.

- Nee, Yoruichi... - Pero esta vez al frase quedó inconclusa por el certero puñetazo que la morena le acababa de dar en el mentón.

Haciendo que Urahara cayera hacia atrás y se golpeara la cabeza contra la puerta antes de chocar contra el suelo. Yoruichi se levantó y con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se adentró en la tienda. Mientras, el hombre seguía inmóvil tirado en el suelo viendo volar en círculos sobre su cabeza algo similar a dibujos de abejas y gatos.

Una vez en el Seireitei, la capitana de la segunda división puso un especial énfasis en evitar que la siguieran hasta llegar al nuevo lugar de la reunión de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis. Llegó tarde, debido a la importante misión, según el so-taicho, que tuvo que realizar. Al abrir al puerta, todas la miraron con una extraña y maquiavélica expresión... provocando que la capitana se quedara estática y un desagradable escalofrío le recorriera. No iba a ser bueno...

• • •

**1 **Una residencia de mercaderes y artesanos desarrollada en la ciudad.

**2 **Es el mundo donde van los espíritus de los muertos, de forma similar al cielo en las creencias occidentales. En ese lugar, habitan y gobiernan los Shinigamis, los encargados de enviar allí al resto de almas y mantener el orden y equilibrio del universo.

**3 **Es el organismo al que la mayoría de Shinigamis graduados en la Academia se integran, y una de las tres principales ramas del ejército de la Sociedad de Almas. Está dividido en trece divisiones, con sus propios líderes y funciones específicas, en algunos de los casos.

**4 **Literalmente "paso veloz". Es una técnica de movimiento que permite al usuario teletransportarse de un punto determinado a otro. El punto central que determina la base de esta técnica es la velocidad de ejecución.

**5 **Cuerpo artificial utilizado por los shinigamis. Se creó con el objetivo de que los Shinigamis pudieran regenerar su poder espiritual si llegan a estar heridos o debilitados. También les permite permanecer en el mundo humano durante un periodo prolongado.

**6 **Colchoneta plegable que se pone en un tatami o directamente sobre el suelo y se usa como cama.

**7 **Es una puerta dimensional que usan los Shinigami para entrar y salir de la Sociedad de Almas y dirigirse al mundo humano.

**8 **Capitán-comandante.

**9 **Capa de color blanco que llevan los capitanes encima de su traje de shinigami. Tiene el símbolo de un rombo y un número en el interior que identifican al escuadrón al que pertenecen.

**10 **El Seireitei se encuentra en el centro de la Sociedad de Almas. Allí residen las familias nobles y los Shinigamis y allí se encuentran todos los órganos de poder de la Sociedad de Almas.

* * *

Críticas, comentarios y/o dudas ya sabéis.

Matta ne.


	2. Celos

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Bleach, y sus personajes, pertenecen a Tite Kubo, lo cual quiere decir que nada me pertenece salvo la historia.

* * *

**CELOS.**

Soi miraba las nubes pasar perezosamente por el cielo oscuro de la Soul Society. Por fin podía disfrutar de un día de descanso. Conseguirlo había resultado ser una labor titánica. Además de que adelantó trabajo para una semana, tuvo que realizar varias misiones que ni un raso*(1) podría hacer mal. La fresca brisa de la mañana conseguía balancear de forma sosegada el lugar dónde reposaba. Se acomodó aún más y respiró profundamente.

Comenzaba el amanecer, pero no hacía frío. Ante ella, el bosque del 2 escuadrón adoptaba un color dorado. Mientras el cielo era un juego de colores azul, naranja, morado, dorado... Suspiró sin darse cuenta. Se preguntó si, quizás, Yoruichi también contemplaba el cielo en ese momento. Suspiró de nuevo. No había terminado de despertar y ya pensaba en ella. Regañándose mentalmente intentó disfrutar del agradable clima.

- Eso es porque eres idiota. - Oyó como Suzumebachi se quejaba con fastidio. Parecía que no le dejaría pasar por alto aquello.

- Ya. - Esa vez, Soi Fong se encontraba demasiado cansada como para rebatirle algo y dejó que se explayara.

- Deberías plantarle cara y no permitir que te trate de esa forma. - Espetó con enfado.

- … - Soi Fong sonrió al ver un pétalo siendo arrastrado por el viento.

- Sólo te hace caso cuando le interesa. - Frunció el ceño, ya que la capitana siempre se exaltaba cuando decía algo respecto a Yoruichi. Sin embargo, ahora la ignoraba.

- … - De nuevo no prestó atención alguna al comentario de Suzumebachi.

- Si me dejaras hablar con ella, ya que tú nunca le dirías nada, conseguiría que te tratase de forma distinta. - Reflexionó cerrando los ojos, para después abrir uno desconfiada.

- Jijiji. - Soi Fong soltó una risilla tras ver un animalillo correteando detrás de otro.

- Si quieres puedes decírselo tú y yo te lo voy recitando. - Propuso como último recurso.

- Ahhh. - El bostezo de la capitana terminó con su paciencia.

- ¿No estás cansada de que siempre te ignore? - Dijo exasperada elevando el tono de voz. - Ni si quiera le importas lo más mínimo. - Arguyó gritando a pleno pulmón ante la pasividad de la chica.

- Suzumebachi. - Llamó la joven capitana interviniendo por primera vez.

- ¿Sí? - Cuestionó sorprendida.

- Tú eres parte de mí, ¿no es así? - Expuso con calma.

- Pues claro. - Corroboró como si en realidad la capitana fuera idiota.

- En ese caso, también estás enamorada de ella. Así que cállate. - Razonó tajante.

- … - La mueca en el rostro de la zanpakuto ante aquello era una mezcla entre sorpresa, desagrado y no saber cómo contraatacar.

- Y no intentes negarlo. - Diciendo aquello, puso fin a tan matutina discusión.

Le sorprendió que Suzumebachi guardara silencio y no volviese a mencionar el tema. Pero lo prefería así. Lo dejó todo más que preparado para que nadie la molestase en su día libre. Además, Soi Fong se cercioró de que el vago de Omaeda no se las apañara para hacer que el escuadrón cayera en decadencia y ardiera hasta quedar en cenizas. ¿Que si estaba siendo exagerada? No, era de Omaeda de quien se trataba. Así que no había sido precavida. En teoría, cuando volviera, el cuartel debería seguir en el mismo sitio y sus subordinados con vida.

Bostezó ampliamente mientras estiraba sus músculos aún tumbada. No tenía ganas de levantarse, pero le apetecía una ducha. Se debatió un rato, sopesando los pros y contras de levantarse. El mayor contra era tener que levantarse, obviamente. Haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, a esas horas de la mañana no era demasiada, finalmente se levantó. Volvió a estirarse y entró en el interior de su habitación.

La estancia estaba semioscura debido a que los rayos de sol comenzaban a colarse en el interior de la estancia por la ventana abierta. Se deslizó al interior sin hacer ruido, para que la persona que dormía en su cama no despertara. Aproximándose con sigilo hacia el baño pareció que había cumplido su objetivo cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Lanzó una maldición en voz baja y cambió de rumbo. Pero, al parecer la persona que llamaba era insistente y sus golpes cada vez era más impacientes. Por lo que acabó provocando lo que la capitana había evitado, con un leve quejido la persona que dormía en su cama se revolvió y la miró.

- Hola, Soi Fong Taicho. - Saludó dicha persona protegiendo sus ojos con una de sus manos de la incipiente luz que inundaba la habitación.

- Buenos días Rangiku-san. - Respondió la capitana.

- Me duele un montón la cabeza. - Se quejó la teniente del décimo escuadrón.

- Bebiste demasiado anoche. - Le recordó.

La puerta volvió a sonar. Soi Fong abrió y se quedó petrificada cuando vio de quién se trataba. Alta, esbelta, de piel color chocolate, pelo violáceo, ojos dorados como el sol que acababa de ver y su nombre... Shihouin Yoruichi. Delante de su puerta, el día que la capitana podía descansar, al alba y justo cuando estaba pensando en ella... definitivamente pasaba algo raro. Soi Fong, de forma inconsciente se colocó en el hueco de la puerta no dejando al alcance de la vista de su inesperada visitante el interior de la habitación.

- Pareciera que no te alegras de verme, Soi Fong. - Comentó despreocupadamente Yoruichi.

- Cla-claro que me alegro. Es que me resulta incomprensible que se encuentre, aquí, hoy... - Tartamudeó sin apartar la mirada de su visita.

- ¿No puedo venir a verte en tu día libre? - Cuestión divertida al ver la cara de sueño de la menor, por lo que supuso que no llevaba levantada demasiado tiempo. Como lo esperaba, cuando el dormido cerebro de Soi captó el significado de lo que había dicho, ésta se sonrojó.

- Es muy temprano. - Argumentó, sin saber cómo se había enterado de que ese día no tendría que trabajar. Su ex-maestra no era alguien que tuviera por costumbre madrugar, fuera por el motivo que fuera y más últimamente. Yoruichi soltó una leve risilla por la observación tan simple realizada por Soi Fong.

- ¿No puedo venir tan temprano o es que no quieres que venga? - Preguntó fingiendo un puchero.

- N-n-n-n-n-n-no es eso. - Dijo de forma rápida. - Es decir, que no es que no quiera que venga. Eso no, sino que... es raro que venga tan temprano. Bueno raro, no... - Soi Fong no sabía cómo contestar para no empeorar la situación. Cada cosa que decía iba seguida de otra aún más incomprensible, por lo que sus nervios aumentaban. Yoruichi sonrió ante la actitud tan tierna de la capitana.

- Está bien, tranquila. - Tranquilizó a la menor sonriendo. Ambas se quedaron mirándose mutuamente durante unos instantes hasta que... - ¿No me invitas a pasar? - Preguntó Yoruichi de la manera más inocente que pudo. Soi, aún embobada asintió tontamente.

La capitana se apartó, dejando su habitación a plena vista de Yoruichi. Sólo un par de pasos bastaron para que se desatara una hecatombe*(2). Los ojos de ésta no se despegaban de la cama y de su actual ocupante. Al darse la vuelta, Soi estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared por no recordar que Rangiku dormía en su cama. "Definitivamente, la estupidez de Omaeda es contagiosa" pensó molesta. Pudo sentir como Yoruichi cambiaba radicalmente de actitud, hasta juraría que ella no se encontraba estampada contra una pared por pura casualidad.

- ¿Me quieres explicar que hace Matsumoto durmiendo en tu cama? - Preguntó Yoruichi de manera fría, encarándose con ella. "¿Ha sido fría?" pensó aterrada Soi Fong, "Es definitivo, hoy no sobrevivo" razonó.

- Yo... etto... verá es que el Décimo Escuadrón está de obras y en la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis nos la sorteamos... y yo perdí. - Explicó en un intento por ser concisa y breve, pero sus nervios y la mirada de Yoruichi no le ayudaban mucho.

- ¡Oye!. - Se quejó Matsumoto que se había despertado por el elevado tono de voz de Yoruichi.

- Creo sinceramente que la vicepresidente hizo trampa. - Añadió Soi Fong más parar sí misma que para su interlocutora.

- ¿Y POR ESO TIENE QUE DORMIR EN TÚ CAMA? - Volvió a cuestionar Yoruichi gritando y poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra tú. En ese punto, la estupefacta capitana del 2º escuadrón no sabía que pasaba. Bueno, sí lo sabía pero no era capaz de procesar la información de forma correcta. ¿Yoruichi... gritando? ¿Yoruichi... gritándole... a ella? ¿Yoruichi enfadada y gritándole a ella?

- Verá... sobre... eso... es que... ayer hubo una reunión de tenientes... llegó bebida y... se tumbó ahí... y... em... - Intentaba responder tartamudeando. La mirada indescriptible de la morena hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

Yoruichi estaba extremadamente enfadada y no intentaba ocultarlo. Sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, un aura similar a la del Shunko sólo que más aterradora y siniestra. La sonrisa felina, que siempre permanecía en su rostro sin importar la situación, había desaparecido y su mirada... era lo que más preocupaba a la capitana del segundo escuadrón. Soi Fong, desconcertada por la actitud de su ex-maestra, sólo llegaba a pensar: "Me despellejará, me cortará en trocitos y me matará. Todo a la vez.". Pero la esbelta mujer morena no le dejó explicarse.

- AHHH! - Lanzando un grito cargado de sentimientos contradictorios se fue del lugar dando un portazo.

- Yoruichi-sama espere. - Pidió saliendo detrás de ésta tras unos segundos en los que no supo reaccionar, pero cuando abrió la puerta no había nadie en el pasillo. - ¿Qué es lo que... ?- Se preguntó desconcertada tras volver a entrar y cerrar la puerta tras ella. Se apoyó sobre la madera e intentó encontrar un significado a todo aquello.

- Jijiji. - Matsumoto soltó una risilla. - ¡Auch! Mi cabeza. - Se quejó llevando una de sus manos a dicho lugar.

- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? - Espetó la capitana de manera un tanto brusca.

- ¿No lo has notado? - Preguntó Rangiku sujetándose la cabeza con las dos manos debido al fuerte dolor provocado por la borrachera de la noche anterior.

- ¿Notar el qué? - Inquirió su interlocutora enarcando una ceja.

- Eres demasiado niña para esto. - Soltó de pronto dejando a Soi Fong impactada.

- ¿Has hablado con Suzumebachi? - Preguntó a su vez la capitana del segundo escuadrón sin poder creer lo que acaba de oír.

- No, ¿Hablar con Suzumebachi? - Preguntó extrañada.

- Si encima, la culpa será mía. - Bufó molesta cruzándose de brazos.

- Nada, olvídalo. Me duele demasiado la cabeza. - Se quejó con un puchero. - ¿Qué tal se duerme en la hamaca del balcón? - Preguntó cambiando de tema. Si la propia interesada lo ignoraba, ella en su actual estado no diría vocablo alguno. Además el dolor de cabeza la estaba matando. Iba a ser verdad lo que decía su capitán sobre el alcohol. "Nah" pensó divertida.

- Bien. En ésta época del año es agradable. - Respondió ausente ya que sus pensamientos se fueron con la mujer que acababa de marcharse.

• • •

**1** Que no tiene un título o categoría que lo distinga.

**2 **Catástrofe o desastre con numerosas víctimas y grandes pérdidas.

* * *

Críticas, comentarios y/o dudas ya sabéis.

Matta ne.


	3. Retos

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Bleach, y sus personajes, pertenecen a Tite Kubo, lo cual quiere decir que nada me pertenece salvo la historia.

* * *

**RETOS.**

Desesperada. Esa era la palabra perfecta que describiría el estado actual de Soi Fong. Después del incidente con Yoruichi en su habitación, la había estado buscando por todo el Seireitei. Sin embargo, su búsqueda fue infructuosa. Ni si quiera notaba su reiatsu, por lo dedujo dos posibilidades. La primera, que Yoruichi lo ocultaba intencionalmente y seguía en la Soul Society. Por el contrario la segunda, era la que menos agradaba a la actual capitana de la segunda división, porque de ser así su ex-maestra se habría marchado al mundo humano y allí estaba el traidor de Urahara.

Sumándole el hecho de que estaba enfadada con ella y tenía que disculparse. Sin importar si el sujeto del sombrero estaba cerca o no. Yoruichi había pensado o creído o imaginado algo relacionado a la estancia, no cedida por su parte voluntariamente sino bajo coacción, de la teniente Rangiku en su habitación. Por lo que tras varias horas rastreando todos los posibles escondites en el Seireitei con un resultado infructuoso. Soi Fong se mentalizó para lo que pudiera encontrar y decidió ir al mundo humano.

No le fue difícil abrir la puerta Senkai, llegando a uno de los distritos del Norte de Karakura. Tampoco le resultó complicado percibir el reiatsu de Yoruichi una vez que pisó el suelo del mundo humano. En parte eso era bueno, por lo menos había averiguado en que lugar se encontraba. Aunque, lo que mantenía a la capitana en un estado reticente era que Yoruichi estaba enfadada, con ella, y que estaba allí... con el traidor. Ese particular detalle provocaba que la sangre de Soi Fong alcanzara el punto de ebullición. Desde el incidente, no alcanzaba a pensar más allá de que su ex-mentora estaba realmente enfadada y el traidor se encontraba cerca de ella. La capitana frunció más el ceño y aceleró su carrera.

Sin ocultar su presencia en ningún momento, raudamente fue hacia la destartalada tienda. Al llegar le preocupó no ver a Yoruichi por ningún lado, en forma humana o gatuna. Mientras que fue el dichoso tendero el que salió a recibirla con una sonrisa de saber demasiado. La capitana, tomó aire a sabiendas de que lo necesitaría, y avanzó un paso hacia la entrada de dicho lugar. No podía simplemente matarlo y entrar para buscar a Yoruichi, no estaría demasiado bien. Además, que eso haría que su ex-mentora se enfadase más con ella. Algo a evitar en todos los aspectos posibles.

- Ohayo, _Pequeña_ Soi Fong. - Saludó cordialmente el hombre abanicándose lentamente.

La respuesta de la chica fue una mirada asesina. Provocando que la sonrisa del dueño se agrandase. La capitana se recordó que el tipo, aunque le desgradase, era el dueño de la tienda. Así que un gruñido salió de su boca a modo de saludo. No podía simplemente llegar, darle una patada al sujeto, mandarlo a volar atravesando alguna que otra pared, entrar e implorar el perdón de Yoruichi. Porque sería lo que haría, por más humillante que pareciera. Algo dentro de ella, le decía que tenía que disculparse a lo que Suzumebachi se oponía enérgicamente.

- ¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho a Yoruichi? - Preguntó el hombre sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ante esto, Soi Fong, se tensó de forma notoria. - Ha llegado vociferando no se qué cosa contra tí y la teniente del décimo escuadrón. - Sonrió al ver el rostro pálido de la joven. - Pero a penas se le entendía ya que lo decía extremadamente rápido. Si a eso se le puede considerar hablar, claro. - Soltó una risilla desquiciante.

- Como digas otra vez algo así de Yoruichi-sama... - Amenazó la capitana llevando su mano derecha a la empuñadura de su Zanpakuto.

- ¿No me crees? Entra y mírala con tus propios ojos. - Ofreció el hombre de forma cordial.

Ese gesto a Soi Fong no le había pasado desapercibido. Acababa de invitarla a pasar abiertamente, para que comprobara por ella misma el nivel del enfado de Yoruichi. Lo miró de forma suspicaz. Imponiéndose su mente analítica o el instinto de supervivencia, se percató de que una de dos, o el tendero quería ver cómo la morena la despellejaba o... estaba confabulado con su ex-mentora. Soi Fong no sabía cual de las dos le inquietaba más, si que el tendero la estuviera mandando alegremente a lo que podía ser su tumba o que se hubiera aliado con Yoruichi para cuando ella llegara, porque si de algo estaba segura ahora, era de que la esperaban.

Ante el gesto desconfiado y dubitativo de la joven, Urahara sonrió aún más. Provocando una mueca de irritación por parte de la chica. Hizo un ademán con su mano izquierda invitando a pasar a la capitana. Ésta lo miró de una forma realmente aterradora, pero como estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas por su parte, él ni se inmutó. Soi Fong cruzó el pasillo creado por los estantes de la tienda y se adentró en la vivienda. No era la primera vez que estaba allí, por lo que sabía cuál era la habitación de su ex-mentora.

Subió las escalera y al llegar a la puerta, tragó saliva. Al levantar la mano para avisar de su presencia, observó como su mano temblaba ligeramente. Además desde que puso un pie dentro de la tienda una sensación hormigueante le atenazaba el estómago. Tomó un poco de aire para que le insuflara algo de valor. Golpeó débilmente la puerta con los nudillos, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Concentrándose, pudo percibir claramente el reiatsu de Yoruichi dentro de la habitación. Probó una segunda vez, golpeando algo más fuerte. Tras varios segundos esperando, sin emitir ningún sonido, pareció que su llamada era escuchada.

- Entra. - Escuchó decir. Tragó saliva de nuevo, y con cuidado abrió la puerta.

Una sensación de déjà vu la invadió. Yoruichi estaba sentada en medio de la habitación de manera despreocupada. Apoyando su espalda contra la pared frente a la puerta. Mantenía los brazos pegados al cuerpo pero ligeramente echados hacia atrás ocultándose por debajo de los codos ya que tenía las rodillas flexionadas y los pies cruzados delante suya. Su mirada se mantenía sobre ella, de la misma manera que... hacía tanto tiempo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la capitana ocasionando que temblara ligeramente. Su respiración de cortó de golpe . Sus músculos parecieron no reaccionar y sus rodillas cedieron, provocando que cayera pesadamente al suelo. Su mirada seguía fija en Yoruichi, que se la devolvía de manera indescifrable. Dirigió su vista hacia el suelo, avergonzada. Un familiar sentimiento la invadió. Ese que creía olvidado y enterrado en lo más profundo de su alma. Ese que siempre invadía sus sentidos cuando Yoruichi andaba cerca. Ese que sabía no podía permitirse sentir.

Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente. Colocó sus puños cerrados en el suelo, a cada lado de su cabeza y se inclinó ligeramente. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados e intento que su cuerpo reaccionase. Al centrarse fervientemente en eso, pareció funcionar. Su respiración volvía a un ritmo normal pero su corazón galopaba dentro de su pecho. Debido al silencio que mantenía su ex-mentora, empezó a preocuparse.

- Lo siento. - Se disculpó, de nuevo, sin levantar el rostro.

- ¿De verdad quieres que te perdone? - Preguntó Yoruichi de forma neutra, sin dejar ningún tipo de posibilidad para que supiera exactamente que pasaba.

- Sí. - Respondió Soi Fong en un hilo de voz, apretando los puños a sus costados, tras el esfuerzo que le supuso que la afirmación saliera de su garganta.

- ¿Estarías dispuesta a hacer lo que sea? - Cuestionó de nuevo la morena entrecerrando los ojos.

- Sí. - Respondió firme. Yoruichi sonrió de medio lado.

- En ese caso tendrás que... satisfacerme. - Indicó de manera sugerente. Ante lo dicho Soi Fong alzó la cabeza en un rápido movimiento completamente ruborizada y mirando asombrada a la morena.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó en un tono más agudo del normal.

- ¿No querías que te perdonara? Pues tendrá que satisfacerme. - Repitió de la misma forma sugerente que la vez anterior. La joven capitana tragó saliva y un extraño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. - Así que... - Adoptó una pose pensativa, llevó su puño derecho hasta su rostro y apoyó su mentón en él. - tendrás que hacer lo que te diga. Será como un reto a superar. Si lo haces, te perdonaré. - Explicó sonriente mirando a la chica.

- Ee-e-e-e-está bien. - Aceptó tartamudeando. Soi Fong suspiró algo aliviada, en su ignorancia.

- Tengo hambre. Iremos a comprar leche. - Soltó de pronto sonriendo de manera felina, llegando a preocupar a la capitana. La joven asintió. - Este será tu primer reto. - Anunció feliz la morena.

- ¿Que tengo que hacer? - Preguntó temerosa esperando algo como ir en ropa interior o similar.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Yoruichi había cambiado a su forma gatuna provocando una intensa neblina dentro de la habitación. El felino, se acercó hasta Soi Fong y de un ágil salto se le subió a la cabeza. Estuvo cambiando de postura hasta que terminó acomodándose de una manera algo peculiar. Quedando, literalmente, acostada en la cabeza de la capitana, quedando sus patas delanteras sobre el rostro de Soi Fong. La chica sin saber exactamente que se proponía su ex-mentora, esperó hasta que ésta se terminó de acomodar.

- Como he dicho, iremos a comprar leche. - Explicó de manera simple con una profunda voz gatuna.

- Aham. - Acertó a decir.

Soi Fong tenía una mezcla demasiado explosiva de sentimiento y sensaciones. Yoruichi estaba sobre su cabeza, en su forma gatuna, pero ahí estaba. Es decir, literalmente estaba sobre ella. Un intenso rubor cruzó el rostro de la capitana. Además, que el hocico del minino quedaba a la altura de su frente por lo que si Yoruichi la miraba, estaría prácticamente pegada a ella.

Además, tendrás que llevarme así y cada vez que te pregunten dirás "Nya, sé que tengo una gata en la cabeza". - Yoruichi se carcajeó ante la mueca en el rostro de la chica.

- Pe-pe-pe-pero... - Comenzó a decir Soi tartamudeando.

- Nada de peros. ¿No quieres que te perdone? - Cortó tajante la gata.

- Sí. - Finalmente, cedió ante las palabras de Yoruichi.

- Pues vamos. Tengo hambre. - Ronroneó satisfecha.

- Sí. - Musitó desganada.

- Pero antes ponte el gigai. - Mencionó Yoruichi como si se hubiese olvidado de algo importante.

Soi Fong obedeció sin rechistar. Una vez con el gigai al que entró con la gata en el mismo sitio, es decir, sobre su cabeza. Se encaminaron hacia la salida. Bajar las escaleras con una gata en la cabeza no era una tarea fácil, de eso se percató la joven capitana al momento. Mucho menos cuando a la gata en cuestión, le dio por juguetear con su cola en la oreja de Soi Fong haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio del brinco que dio y casi acabaran en el suelo. Salvando aquél pequeño incidente, se toparon con el tendero. Al verlas, tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. No todos los días se encontraba algo tan... particular.

_- Pequeña_ Soi Fong, ¿Por qué llevas a Yoruichi-san en la cabeza? - Preguntó simulando inocencia.

- A tí que te importa, traidor. - Escupió la capitana de manera fría.

- No, no, no. - Sintió como la cabeza del peludo felino se movía en gesto negativo aún apoyado sobre ella. - ¿En qué quedamos? - Preguntó Yoruichi con cierta ironía.

- Preguntó "¿por qué llevas a Yoruichi en la cabeza?" no "¿por qué llevas a un gato en la cabeza?" - Se defendió Soi Fong en un intento de librarse por tener que decir algo así delante de aquél sujeto.

- No todo el mundo va a saber mi nombre. - Razonó la gata.

- Pero... - Protestó la chica.

- Nada de peros. - Interrumpió Yoruichi. Realmente se estaba divirtiendo y eso que ni había empezado.

- Sé que tengo una gata en la cabeza. - Masculló cruzándose de brazos.

- Perdón, no te oí. ¿Puedes repetir? - Preguntó Urahara tapándose el rostro con el abanico abierto.

- Tú... - Amenazó Soi Fong.

- Dilo un poco más alto, Soi Fong. - Incitó Yoruichi con una sonrisa gatuna.

- Sé... que... tengo... una... gata... en... la... cabeza... - Pronunció a regañadientes dejando el espacio suficiente entre una palabra y otra como para tomar aire y calmar su ira homicida.

- Te falta algo. - Canturreó la gata sobre su cabeza. Soi Fong frunció el ceño y mentalmente maldijo de todas las formas que conocía. Tragó saliva. Inspiró, espiró, inspiró, espiró... así varias veces.

- ...Nya... - Dijo por fin, ruborizándose por ello y desviando la vista hacia un punto realmente interesante de la pared.

- Muy bien. - Felicitó Yoruichi acariciando con una de sus patas la mejilla derecha de Soi Fong, como si en realidad ella fuera la gatita. Ante eso, Urahara casi se tuvo que morder la lengua y los labios para no carcajearse allí mismo.

- Vamos a comprar leche. - Anunció Yoruichi.

- Qué manera más sutil de pedir dinero. - Se quejó el tendero.

- Eres tú el que tiene la tienda. - Razonó la gata. Ante eso, no pudo rebatir por lo que terminó cediendo. Le dio un par de billetes a la capitana de la segunda división.

- Que os vaya bien, entonces. - Se despidió de ambas, para agrado de Soi Fong y medio disgusto de Yoruichi. Una vez que salieron de la tienda, dentro se escucharon unas carcajadas durante un buen rato.

En el trayecto desde la tienda de Urahara hasta el lugar que le estaba indicando Yoruichi para comprar la leche, no se había cruzado con demasiada gente. Los pocos que se había cruzado ni se habían percatado que Soi llevaba una gata sobre su cabeza. Por lo que Yoruichi, a pesar de ir extremadamente cómoda, estaba aburrida. Sin embargo, una mujer y una niña que iban en dirección contraria a ellas las observaron aunque no estaban cerca suya.

- Mamá, es chica lleva un gatito en la cabeza. ¿Por qué lo lleva así? - Preguntó la niña señalando a Soi Fong. La madre, inmediatamente, le reprendió que señalara a la muchacha.

- Soi-chan. - Canturreó Yoruichi de manera que sólo la capitana la escuchase.

- Están lejos. - Intentó defenderse la avergonzada chica.

- No es excusa. - Volvió a canturrear. Feliz de poder poner de nuevo a Soi Fong en esa situación.

- Está bien. - Masculló por lo bajo. - Séquetengounagataenlacabezan ya - Pronunció rápidamente de manera incomprensible, ruborizada hasta la raíz del pelo.

- Nya. - Coreó Yoruichi estirándose un poco.

Una vez llegaron a la tienda que sorprendentemente no estaba tan lejos como Soi Fong se imaginaba tras las vagas indicaciones de Yoruichi ni tan atestada de gente. Se encontraron con un pequeño inconveniente, un cartel en la entrada que prohibía la entrada a los animales.

- Etto... Yoruichi-sama... ¿Cómo voy a entrar con usted así? No dejan animales. - Razonó Soi Fong. Parecía que podría comprar la leche sin tener que pasar demasiada vergüenza.

- Tranquila, sólo tienes que mirarlo como miras a Kisuke y nadie te dirá nada. - Aclaró la gata sonriendo.

Por enésima vez en el día, Soi Fong masculló una ristra de maldiciones interminable. Respiró hondo varias veces antes de entrar en la dichosa tienda. Sorprendentemente, no había nadie salvo la joven dependienta que estaba enfrascada leyendo un manga.

- Que raro, normalmente suele estar lleno de gente. - Mencionó Yoruichi distraída mirando hacia todos lados.

Soi Fong palideció, con razón quería llevarla a ese sitio específicamente. Así que aprovechando que no había nadie se dio especial prisa. Cogió una botella de leche y se acercó al mostrador. La dependienta la miró unos segundos antes de sonreír. Soi Fong ya se veía teniendo que decir de nuevo la vergonzosa frase.

- Es un lindo gato. - Comentó la chica dándole el cambio.

- Gr-gracias. Pero es una gata. - Respondió la joven capitana desconcertada.

- Son muy posesivas. - Mencionó al ver como Yoruichi la miraba mientras hablaba con Soi Fong.

- ¿Perdón? - Pronunció dudando de haber escuchado bien.

- Que son muy posesivas. Hay veces que mi gata también se me encarama de una forma similar para que no la deje. - Soltó una risilla. Yoruichi bufó y Soi Fong se dio por enterada.

- Si, eso es cierto. - Recordó fugazmente lo que pasó justo esa mañana y posesiva era la palabra que más encajaba. - Adiós. - Se despidió cogiendo la botella.

- Adiós, vuelva pronto. - Dijo la dependienta.

En el trayecto de vuelta a la tienda de Urahara, tampoco se encontraron a demasiada gente. De no ser porque Yoruichi iba realmente cómoda, se habría molestado por no encontrar a nadie. Incluso hubo varios momentos en los que pensó que podría llegar a quedarse dormida. Además, de que en esa posición, el aroma de Soi Fong inundaba sus sentidos. Frotó su cabeza contra la de la chica mientras ronroneaba, dejando a la capitana aturdida por un momento.

Al llegar a la tienda de Urahara, escucharon una conversación que procedía del interior de la machiya . Al entrar dentro de la vivienda, se encontraron con que Ichigo y Rukia permanecían sentados en una mesa baja tomando té frente al tendero. "Mierda" escuchó decir a Soi Fong. La capitana desvió la vista hacia el suelo ante la estupefacta mirada de ambos chicos.

- Que pronto habéis llegado. - Comentó Urahara mirando a Yoruichi.

- No había mucha gente. - Mencionó de forma casual.

- ¡Hey! Yoruichi-san, Soi Fong-taicho. - Saludaron Ichigo y Rukia.

- ¡Hola! - La gata devolvió el saludo animadamente. Al contrario, la capitana se limitó a soltar algo parecido a un gruñido.

- Etto, Yoruichi-san... ¿qué hace encima de la cabeza de Soi Fong? - Preguntó curioso Ichigo.

Yoruichi formó una sonrisa y movió la cabeza hacia abajo, quedando justo delante de los ojos de Soi Fong. La chica la miró suplicante. Sin embargo, pareció no servirle de nada. Debido al prolongado silencio de la capitana, que duraba ya varios minutos, Yoruichi apoyó una de sus patas sobre la mejilla derecha de Soi Fong. Ésta dio un respingo al sentir las afiladas garras del minino sobre su piel. Tragó saliva y observó de nuevo los ojos del felino.

- Séquetengounagataenlacabeza. - Pronunció a gran velocidad de manera avergonzada y ruborizándose, sorprendiendo a los presentes por esa actitud tan impropia de ella.

- ¿Y? - Preguntó Yoruichi ronroneado.

- ... - Soi Fong no sabía que hacer para evitar aquello. "Si se atreven a decir algo, utilizaré a Suzumebachi. Así no dirán nada." pensó la capitana.

- Vamos, si lo haces será la última vez. - Concedió la gata cerrando uno de sus ambarinos ojos.

- Nya. - Pronunció inmediatamente la chica.

Ichigo y Rukia quedaron impactados e intentaron no reírse. Sin embargo, parecía que Urahara moriría de un ataque de risa, cosa que a la capitana de la segunda división no le importaría. Yoruichi por su parte, quedó completamente satisfecha con la primera parte de los retos que le había dicho a Soi Fong que tendría que realizar. La joven capitana... En realidad, Soi ni si quiera sabía por qué tenía que pedir perdón por algo a lo que ni si quiera podía haberse negado.

* * *

Críticas, comentarios y/o dudas ya sabéis.

Matta ne.


	4. Retos Parte II

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Bleach, y sus personajes, pertenecen a Tite Kubo, lo cual quiere decir que nada me pertenece salvo la historia.

* * *

**RETOS PARTE II.**

A la vez que Urahara seguía revolcándose en el suelo carcajeándose por el "nya" que acababa de pronunciar una ruborizada Soi Fong. La capitana soltó la botella de leche que traía en la mano sobre la mesa. Después, con Yoruichi todavía en la cabeza, tomó asiento frente a Ichigo y Rukia. Ambos intentando no volver a preguntar por qué la gata seguía en esa posición o el por qué de las palabras, o el nya, que había dicho la joven capitana. Soi Fong los había mirado de una forma realmente amenazadora como para que se atrevieran a cuestionar su comportamiento.

Extrañado por el excesivo ruido, Tessai se acercó hacia dónde se encontraban los invitados. Vio cómo Urahara estaba boca arriba, sujetándose el sombrero para que no se le cayera, moviendo las manos y los pies de una forma extraña y riéndose a carcajadas. El hombre, también se percató de que Yoruichi, en forma gatuna, estaba sobre la cabeza de Soi Fong. Prefirió ignorarlos, a los tres.

- ¿Queréis té? - Ofreció a los Shinigamis.

- Claro. Gracias. - Aceptó Ichigo. Rukia asintió, al igual que Soi Fong.

- ¿Tendero? - Preguntó a Urahara.

- JAJAJAJAJA. - Fue la única respuesta que recibió, por lo que se marchó.

- Te revuelcas como un cerdo - Espetó con asco la joven capitana sin mirarlo. Ante el comentario, Ichigo y Rukia intercambiaron una mirada preocupados, más les valía salir de allí pronto.

- JAJA JAJA JAJA. - Urahara reía a intervalos, como si quisiera parar pero no pudiera.

- ¿Qué os trae por aquí? - Intervino Yoruichi antes de que Soi Fong dijera algo similar a lo anterior.

- Tenemos que ir a la Soul Society esta tarde. Mi padre y mis hermanas no estarán en casa y no queremos dejar a Kon solo. - Explicó Ichigo. - Por lo que pueda ocasionar. - Añadió con el ceño fruncido.

- Yo quise dejarlo atado con cinta aislante a algún lado, pero no quisieron. - Acotó Rukia indignada porque su idea no fuese escuchada. Yoruichi, sonrió al oír eso e instantáneamente, Soi Fong palideció.

- Eso es porque después apesta y no lo dejaré entrar en la habitación. - Justificó Ichigo el que no hubieran llevado a cabo la opción de Rukia.

- Ya dije que no tenía por qué ser en el baño. Podría ser cualquier otro sitio que estuviese anclado al suelo. - Replicó la Shinigami con el puño cerrado alzado a la altura de la cara del chico.

- Eso tiene solución. - Intervino Yoruichi cortando la protesta de Ichigo. "No, por favor" pensó Soi Fong con un sudor frío recorriéndole la frente.

- ¿Cómo? - Preguntaron ambos a unísono.

- Soi Fong y yo podemos hacernos cargo de Kon esta tarde. - Se ofreció sonriendo. La joven capitana sintió como una lápida le caía encima y la sepultaba.

- ¿No será una molestia? - Cuestionó el muchacho desconfiado.

- En absoluto. - Aseguró la gata. - ¿Verdad, Soi-chan? - Ronroneó debido al prolongado silencio de la chica. Ésta, se limitó a asentir.

Tessai apareció con una bandeja en la que portaba una tetera, varios vasos, un pequeño cuenco y unas cuantas magdalenas de un tamaño considerablemente mayor al que normalmente tenían. Depositó la bandeja con cuidado sobre la mesa. Evitó tocar la botella de leche que se encontraba frente a Yoruichi, ya que al cogerla para apartarla, la mirada furibunda del felino le hizo recapacitar. Sirvió el té y se marchó a seguir con sus quehaceres.

- En ese caso, iremos ahora por él. - Propuso Yoruichi feliz.

- De acuerdo. - Accedió Ichigo mirando a Rukia en busca de alguna respuesta para saber qué estaba pasando, pero al parecer la chica estaba igual de confundida, sólo que sabía disimular mejor.

- Ne, Soi Fong. - Pronunció ronroneado la gata acariciando con su cola el cuello de la capitana, ocasionando que a ésta le recorriese un escalofrío y su corazón se disparase.

- ¿S-s-s-s-si? - Tartamudeó la ruborizada chica.

- Quiero leche. - Ni si quera a Ichigo se le escapó el doble sentido de la frase y tuvo que tragarse el té ardiendo en un intento de no escupirlo como una fuente.

La capitana, por su parte, intentó ignorarlo. Alzo una de sus manos, que reposaban sobre sus piernas cruzadas, y cogió la botella de leche. Disimulando el ligero temblor que la recorría, abrió la botella y vertió algo del contenido en el cuenco que Tessai había traído junto al té. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo lleno y lo puso frente a ella, para que Yoruichi bebiese, dejó de sentir el peso del felino sobre la cabeza y una neblina inundó todo el lugar.

Soi Fong se tensó, aún más de lo que ya estaba. Pudo sentir como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y el cuerpo de su ex-mentora se pegaba al suyo por detrás, aún sentada. El rostro de la joven capitana se ruborizó aún más y su ligero temblor pasó a ser más evidente. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de pegar un respingo al sentir el brazo derecho de la morena, bajando por el suyo hasta alcanzar la botella de la mesa. A Ichigo comenzó a sangrarle la nariz sólo con ver la neblina. Rukia, a quien le apareció un repentino tic en la ceja derecha, le propinó un puñetazo en cuestión de segundos al chico dejándolo tumbado en el suelo.

- Yoruichi-san, no deberías hacer algo así tan repentinamente. Más de una o uno podría morir de un infarto o por hemorragia nasal. - Comentó Urahara que parecía más calmado de su ataque de risa.

Soi Fong lo miró iracunda. Estaba más que claro a quien iban dirigidas las palabras del dueño de la tienda. No sólo al Shinigami sustituto. Por eso, la joven capitana, con pasmosa tranquilidad, cogió una de las magdalenas tamaño XXXL que había traído Tessai. Sin quitarle el papel, la arrojó contra la cara de Urahara pero el hombre, que iba a añadir algo a su primer comentario, le pilló con la boca abierta. Ocasionando que el dulce se quedara atascado y consiguió que se atragantara en el proceso. El sujeto del sombrero se golpeó repetidamente el pecho e un intento por no ahogarse. Tras varios segundos angustiosos, para él, consiguió quitarse la magdalena de la boca.

La joven capitana se mostraba seria, aunque interiormente sonreía triunfante. Yoruichi apoyó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Soi Fong, provocando que de nuevo la atención de la chica estuviese en ella. Tras varios segundos, levantó de nuevo el rostro y se acercó la botella a los labios. Soi Fong intentaba no pensar en que Yoruichi estaba sentada detrás de ella, _desnuda, _y que la estaba abrazando por la cintura por debajo de la mesa.

Pero lo que la capitana intentaba no imaginar con todas sus fuerzas, era que Yoruichi bebía directamente de la botella. Pegando sus jugosos labios al borde de ésta para que el líquido lácteo se adentrara en su boca, inundándola, para después bajar por su garganta... y seguir bajando... y más... y puede que alguna gota se escapase de sus labios y rodara por su cuello... En pocos segundos, la respiración de Soi Fong se había acelerado hasta convertirse en irregular.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que Yoruichi había dejado de beber de la botella, dejándola sobre la mesa. La capitana, salió de su mundo de ensoñación, al sentir la nariz de Yoruichi junto a su oreja, acariciándola levemente para luego depositar su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica como ya había hecho antes. De nuevo, una neblina apareció y Yoruichi adoptó de nuevo su forma gatuna.

- Creo que va siendo hora de irnos. - Sugirió con voz profunda el felino.

Rukia asintió por ella e Ichigo, que seguía tirado en el suelo debido al golpe de la chica. Urahara no comentó nada, debido a la magdalena que estaba a menos de 5 centímetros de la mano de Soi Fong. Yoruichi se marchó, diciendo que volvería en pocos minutos. Apareció en su forma humana, vestida, para alivio de Soi Fong.

Conocedora de que Kon era un pervertido, y aprovechando que Ichigo y Rukia iban algo adelantados peleando entre sí, Yoruichi atrajo a Soi Fong, la chica palideció. Desde que su ex-mentora aceptara quedarse con quien el Shinigami Sustituto denominó Kon, algo le había dicho que se trataba de alguna nueva idea de la morena para divertirse a su costa.

- Ne, Soi Fong. - Comenzó de forma zalamera.

- ¿Si? - Preguntó anonadada.

- Este será un nuevo reto. - Dijo de forma confidencial observando si Ichigo y Rukia la oían. parecía que no. La capitana asintió decidida. - Tendrás que ser amable con el alma modificada que responde al nombre de Kon. ¿De acuerdo? - Cuestionó con una sonrisa deslumbrante. La chica sólo asintió, olvidándose de cómo se respiraba durante varios segundos.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a la casa de Ichigo. El chico entró primero y les invitó a pasar. Les dijo que iría a buscar a Kon y desapareció escaleras arriba. Pasaron varios minutos y sólo se oía un tumulto en la parte superior de la casa. Tras el evidente retraso del chico, encabezadas por Rukia, decidieron subir a ver qué pasaba.

Al abrir la puerta, vieron como Ichigo seguía a un escurridizo peluche de león que lanzaba improperios en contra del chico. El shinigami había caído a la cama tras tropezar al intentar atraparlo. Rukia avanzó hacia el interior de la habitación dejando a Yoruichi y Soi Fong en la puerta, tras ella. El animal de felpa al ver a Rukia se lanzó hacia ella como si fuera su salvación.

- Nee-san*(1). - Gritó lastimosamente como si Kurosaki hubiera querido matarlo.

La chica, de rápidos reflejos, cogió al peluche de la cabeza con la mano derecha. Evitando que se le acercara demasiado. Ichigo se giró hacia las recién llegadas y se levantó. Sin embargo, a Kon no le pasó desapercibido que había otras dos hermosas chicas en la puerta. Sus ojos brillaron al mirar los atributos de una de ellas e incluso un poco de baba salió de su boca. Rukia lo estampó contra el suelo. El animal de felpa, aprovechando su reciente libertad se lanzó hacia la esbelta mujer morena que se encontraba cruzada de brazos cerca de la puerta.

Al saltar hacia su objetivo, el peluche se encontró con la espinilla de Soi Fong golpeándole tan fuerte que lo propulsó hacia atrás convirtiéndolo en una bola. Salió por la ventana, despeinando aún más a Ichigo en el proceso de la velocidad que tenía, y se estampó contra la fachada de la casa de enfrente con los brazos estirados de forma horizontal. Kon tenía un par de hilillos de sangre saliéndole por la nariz y la boca, un ojo descosido que parecía un muelle y en algunas partes se le había salido un poco del relleno.

- Duele... - Musitó el peluche mientras se deslizaba lentamente hacia abajo por la pared.

Dentro de la habitación, todos los presentes clavaron su vista en la actual capitana de la segunda división. Ahora, Ichigo y Rukia, estaban más que seguros que no dirían absolutamente nada de lo sucedido en la tienda de Urahara. Yoruichi, ocultó una sonrisilla de suficiencia, y miró a Soi Fong desaprobando su conducta.

- Él era Kon. - Aclaró la morena ante el desconcierto de la chica.

- No lo sabía. - Se defendió para evitar una posible reprimenda.

- Ahora ya lo sabes. - Apostilló mirándola seriamente. Soi Fong, avergonzada, asintió y bajó levemente la vista.

- ¿Por qué hacéis tanto ruido? - Interrumpió una niña de pelo marrón claro con una pinza en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza de color rojo que apareció tras Yoruichi.

- ¿Yuzu?¿No te ibas con los de la escuela? - Preguntó Ichigo extrañado de que la chica se encontrase allí.

- Es dentro de dos horas. - Explicó al confundido chico.

- Aaaam. - Dijo el chico no muy convencido.

- ¿Por qué me habrá tratado así? - Se preguntaba Kon con voz lastimera cojeando levemente mientras cruzaba la calle y entraba en la casa de los Kurosaki. - Yo sólo quería ir con esa diosa. - Dijo con lágrimas en sus cristalinos ojos. - Esa chica la quiere para ella sola, por eso me trató así. - Golpeó una de sus mullidas zarpas convertida en un puño contra la otra convencido de ello. - ¡Duele! - Se quejó al subir el último escalón. El avance del peluche se congeló al ver a la niña que se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de Ichigo. - El demonio. - Articuló el peluche con terror y demasiado bajo como para que la niña lo escuchase. Lentamente y con sigilo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero la chica se giró.

- Postaff. - Pronunció preocupada al ver el estado de Kon, que había quedado inmóvil en el suelo. - ¿Qué te ha pasado? - Preguntó alarmada acercándose a él.

El animal de felpa permaneció mudo y completamente quieto evitando levantar sospechas sobre su verdadera naturaleza. La niña lo recogió con cuidado del suelo. Yoruichi dirigió una mirada significativa a Soi Fong. La capitana, suspirando resignada, salió de la habitación y se acercó a ellos dubitativa. Yoruichi se acercó al marco de la puerta para ver que pasaba pero ocultándose tras éste. Rukia e Ichigo se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y la imitaron.

Observaron cómo la seria capitana de la segunda división no sabía cómo actuar y miraba a la niña confusa y avergonzada. Soi Fong abrió la boca un par de veces sin saber exactamente qué decir. Prácticamente, había sido culpa suya que el animal de felpa se encontrase en esas pésimas condiciones. Se lo había buscado por lanzarse de esa forma hacia Yoruichi y por cómo la había mirado y... Mejor lo dejaba ahí porque sino despedazaría al peluche y no quedarían ni los hilos.

- Postaff no te preocupes, ahora te pondré uno de tus vestidos y te verás mejor. - Comentó Yuzu sacudiendo algo de polvo del peluche.

- ¿Vestidos? - Preguntó Soi Fong enarcando una ceja y con una idea algo macabra. La niña asintió a la chica.

- Después, Ichi-nii podrá llevárselo a su amigo que lo arreglará. - Explicó contenta.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? - Se ofreció la capitana dejando a los espectadores de la habitación estupefactos.

- Claro. - Aceptó Yuzu alegre.

Una vez en el salón, prepararon lo necesario para el acicalamiento del peluche y lo colocaron sobre la mesa situada entre el sofá y la tele. Yoruichi, Ichigo y Rukia observaban curiosos desde lo alto de la escaleras, como medida preventiva, para averiguar qué se proponía la capitana. Yuzu sacó un vestido rosa con volantes y se lo enseñó al peluche, que comenzó a tener un sudor frío por todo el afelpado cuerpo. Sin embargo, nada podía comparase con la cara de psicópata que puso la capitana cuando cogió una aguja.

- Vamos a tratarte como te mereces. - Le dijo al peluche con una sonrisa siniestra. "Rukia Nee-san... tasuketeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee*(2)" pensó el aterrorizado Kon.

• • •

**1** Hermana mayor. Se puede decir de distintas formas, pero ésta es la que utiliza Kon para referirse a Rukia.

**2** Literalmente "sálvame" o "ayuda".

* * *

Críticas, comentarios y/o dudas ya sabéis.

Matta ne.


	5. Retos Parte III

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Bleach, y sus personajes, pertenecen a Tite Kubo, lo cual quiere decir que nada me pertenece salvo la historia.

* * *

**RETOS Parte III.**

Cuando el reloj marcó la hora, Yuzu se marchó hacia su colegio acompañada de Ichigo y Rukia, quienes se despidieron de Yoruichi y Soi Fong ante la puerta de la casa de los Kurosaki. Poco tardaron antes de que ellas también emprendieran el camino hacia la tienda de Urahara. Sin embargo, durante el trayecto Shihouin se percató de algo. Escrutó a su acompañante para dilucidar qué se le había olvidado. Observó durante un instante cómo Soi Fong caminaba a su lado, ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Ignoró el motivo por el que había mirado a la chica tras comenzar a detallar cada parte de su absorto rostro. Su ceño fruncido, su labio inferior ligeramente mordido, su mirada clavada en algún punto en el suelo frente a ella, sus mejillas cubiertas de un leve rubor. Tras su análisis, la morena no tardó demasiado en advertir que no llevaban al peluche consigo. Conocedora de los problemas que el afelpado muñeco podía llegar a ser capaz de crear, de las dos horas traumáticas que acababa de pasar y de que su diversión se había quedado con él, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y enarcó una ceja. Soi suspiró.

- Ne, Soi Fong. - Llamó deteniéndose.

- ¿Hum? - Dijo la chica centrando su atención en la morena, dejando de caminar también

- ¿Dónde está Kon? - Preguntó lo evidente.

- En la casa de Kurosaki. - Respondió con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿No será... algo arriesgado? - Cuestionó escéptica enarcando una ceja.

- No lo creo. - Afirmó la capitana.

- Tráelo. - Ordenó Yoruichi seria.

- Pero... - Comenzó en una tentativa por librarse.

- Tráelo. Te espero aquí. - La joven capitana desistió en su intento de protestar al ver la mirada severa de la morena.

- Sí. - Resignada, volvió a la casa del Shinigami sustituto.

Sólo se habían alejado un par de calles por lo que no tardó demasiado en volver. Al estar frente a la casa, se acordó que no había nadie. Sin embargo, Yoruichi le había pedido que llevase al peluche con ella por lo que debía tenerlo consigo cuando se encontrara con la morena. Buscó algún punto por el que poder entrar sin causar demasiado alboroto. La ventana de la habitación de Ichigo, en la segunda planta, estaba abierta. Dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, el lugar parecía desierto por lo que de un ágil salto llegó a la ventana.

Se apoyó en el alféizar y miró hacia el interior de la habitación. Observó al peluche que estaba sentado en frente a una esquina, abrazando sus rodillas, con la mirada perdida y balbuceando cosas incomprensibles. Al verlo, Soi Fong se sintió un poco culpable. Lo del vestido rosa con volantes no había sido idea suya sino de la hermana de Ichigo. No obstante, su aporte había sido meter al peluche en el objeto que Yuzu había llamado lavadora y tenderlo encima de la barbacoa para que se secara antes. No supuso que se le pegaría fuego a la cola del peluche y tendrían que apagarlo a golpes con la escoba que había cerca para volver a meterlo en la lavadora, ya que estaba casi pero que antes.

- Tú. - Habló la chica con voz potente desde el alféizar de la ventana. Al oír la voz, Kon se giró aterrado. - Ven. - Ordenó la capitana. El peluche negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. - Está bien. - Concedió resignada.

Yoruichi le había dicho que llevara al peluche y eso haría. Por lo que en un rápido movimiento y sin consideración alguna, cruzó la habitación, se acercó al peluche, lo cogió de la cola y tiró de él hasta sacarlo de allí. Volvió raudamente hasta el lugar donde su ex-mentora la esperaba ignorando las quejas y súplicas del ser afelpado. No tardó demasiado en llegar. Yoruichi la miró enarcando una ceja y con una sonrisa divertida por la forma en que llevaba a Kon. El peluche se encontraba cabeza abajo girando sobre sí mismo debido a sus bruscos movimiento.

- No quería venir. - Aclaró la joven capitana encogiéndose de hombros.

- Vamos. - Comentó la mujer morena empezando a caminar hacia la tienda de Urahara.

- Sí. - Secundó Soi Fong emprendiendo la marcha cerca de Yoruichi.

- ¿Por qué me tienes que llevar así? - Se quejó Kon. - ¡Duele! - Volvió a quejarse con voz nasal.

- Cállate. - Le reprendió Soi Fong. No estaba dispuesta a tener que soportar los berridos del peluche mucho tiempo más.

- ¡Se me está subiendo la sangre a la cabeza! - Exclamó, tras unos cuantos minutos, llevándose las manos a dicho lugar.

- Eres un peluche. No tienes sangre. - Acotó la chica cada vez más irritada.

- ¿Por qué tengo que ir con vosotras? Esto es secuestro. Rukia Nee-saaaaaaan. - Seguía en su pataleta ignorando que la chica estaba cada vez más crispada.

- ¡Oye tú!. - Pronunció la joven capitana con el ceño fruncido y alzando el peluche hasta quedar suspendido boca abajo frente a ella. - Cállate o... - Amenazó al tembloroso Kon.

- Soi Fong. - Intervino Yoruichi haciendo que la aludida desviase su vista del peluche hacia ella. La joven capitana, temiendo haber realizado algo que desagradara a su ex-mentora palideció levemente y no contestó. - Hemos llegado. - Anunció la morena avanzando hacia la tienda.

- Es cierto. - Pronunció sorprendida siguiendo a Yoruichi.

Sorprendentemente los niños que vivían en la tienda no estaban en la entrada, como era costumbre. Extrañada, Soi Fong, se debatía entre preguntarle a Yoruichi por éste suceso o no. Su vista se clavó en la morena que se había adelantado un par de pasos a ella. La mirada de la joven capitana recorrió por completo la figura de su ex-mentora, suspirando levemente ruborizada tras ello.

Al adentrarse en la tienda, tampoco vieron a Tessai ni siquiera Urahara se encontraba en el mostrador. Se dirigieron, a la pequeña sala donde el dueño solía recibir a las visitas. Allí estaba el hombre, sentado al lado de una mesa baja con su sempiterno sombrero y un abanico que sostenía en una de sus manos, tomando té. Sólo con verlo a Soi Fong le dieron ganas de estamparle al peluche en la cabeza, pero Yoruichi le había pedido que fuera amable con el afelpado ser por lo que se contuvo.

- Bienvenidas. - Saludó cordial al verlas entrar.

- Kisuke ¿Dónde está Tessai? - Cuestionó la morena.

- Ha tenido que salir a por un pedido. - Respondió dando un sorbo a la taza que tenía frente a él.

- ¿Y Ururu y Jinta? - Volvió a preguntar.

- Con Tessai. - Dijo depositando la taza sobre la mesa.

Yoruichi se sentó enfrente del tendero despreocupadamente. Soi Fong se limitó a dedicarle una mirada cargada de odio al dueño de la tienda. Cuando el hombre centró su vista en lo que la capitana de la segunda división llevaba en su mano derecha, no le sorprendió, ni el trato que recibía el peluche ni que la chica pareciera más iracunda que de costumbre. El peluche era sujetado de la cola por la chica sin ningún tipo de consideración, colgaba cabeza abajo e impresionantemente se mantenía callado. Ante el silencio de Soi Fong, Yoruichi se giró un poco para mirarla alentándola a responder.

- Traemos a Kon. - Se limitó a contestar, alzando levemente frente a ella al afelpado muñeco que giró sobre sí mismo.

- Yoruichi-san ha llegado algo que seguro te gusta y sabrás darle alguna utilidad. - Pronunció con inocencia Urahara. Algo en esa frase hizo que Soi tuviera que reprimir las ganas de hacer que el sujeto se tragara el sombrero y el abanico. Sin embargo, apretó la mandíbula y prefirió mantenerse callada.

- ¿El qué? - Preguntó curiosa la aludida.

- Está en tu habitación. - Respondió él.

- Voy a ver. - Mencionó emocionada antes de desaparecer para subir las escaleras.

El tenso ambiente entre Urahara y Soi Fong era más que perceptible. Kon, que seguía sujeto por la chica, la miró con temor. Volvió a girar sobre sí mismo, haciendo que se marease un poco. El que fuera un peluche no significaba que no pudiera marearse. Sin embargo, estaba más preocupado por los dos que se encontraban allí. Parecía que sin la mujer morena allí, ambos comenzarían una encarnizada batalla a muerte en cuestión de segundos, aunque el hombre sonreía y la chica no mostraba atisbo alguno de moverse del lugar dónde se encontraba.

Además, desde que habían llegado la chica con las trenzas le sujetaba más fuerte de la cola. Kon sabía que tenía que salir de allí. Conforme pasaban los segundos la mirada homicida de la chica se intensificaba según la sonrisa del tendero aumentaba. El aire parecía pesado y una cargada atmósfera les rodeaba. El peluche, suplicó mentalmente que la mujer morena volviera rápidamente. Pareciendo que sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas, la susodicha apareció sosteniendo una caja no muy grande con una sonrisa radiante.

Soi Fong no pudo evitar quedarse mirando cómo Yoruichi se acercaba a ellos con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro. Observó cómo ocupó el lugar que había dejado vacío al irse y colocó la caja sobre la mesa. Entonces, la capitana se percató del objeto. La caja era de unos treinta centímetros de largo por diez de ancho con un particular papel muy fino que la envolvía. También se dio cuenta que Urahara tenía una sonrisa extraña, como si en el interior del objeto pudiera haber algo que estuviera relacionado con ella. "Pero no puede ser, ¿verdad?" se preguntó mentalmente manteniendo un rostro severo.

"¿Cómo que no puede ser?" oyó quejarse a Suzumebachi en su interior, su zanpakuto parecía muy molesta por algo que ella no llegaba a comprender. "Ha llegado muy temprano, sin avisar, en tu día libre, te reprocha que Rangiku durmiera en tu habitación, no te da opción a que se lo expliques, te obliga a hacer lo que quiera para perdonarte... ¿y crees que lo que haya en esa caja no tendrá que ver contigo? Creí que eras más inteligente. " Ironizó su zanpakuto. Ante eso, Soi Fong tragó saliva y prefirió ignorar las demás quejas de Suzumebachi. Sólo esperaba que no llevara razón.

- Soi Fong. - Llamó Yoruichi, pero la chica seguía absorta. - Nee, Soi Fong. - Volvió a intentar con el mismo resultado. La morena se giró un poco para observar a la ensimismada chica y una sonrisa diabólica surcó su rostro. Se levantó con cuidado y se colocó frente a la joven que miraba al suelo. - Soi Fong. - Ronroneó suavemente al lado del oído de la chica.

La capitana dio un respingo algo exagerado y un paso hacia atrás debido a la cercanía de Yoruichi, que la miraba divertida. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su voz no salía. Kon miraba sorprendido cómo la chica que le había causado otro trauma se mostraba avergonzada y tímida cuando se trataba de la esbelta mujer morena.

- ¿S-s-s-s-si? - Atinó a decir tartamudeando.

- Tengo algo para tí. - Canturreó Yoruichi feliz. Soi Fon tragó saliva, de nuevo. "Esto va a ser el Karma" pensó aterrada.

- ¿El qué? - Se atrevió a preguntar.

- Está en la caja. - Aclaró sentándose de nuevo.

Soi Fong se aproximó dubitativa, casi con temor. Suzumebachi tenía razón, aquello era para ella, y Urahara estaba implicado. Por lo que no podía ser bueno de ninguna de las maneras. Lentamente, dejando a Kon a su derecha sobre la mesa, ocupó el lugar que había al lado de Yoruichi. Ésta le instó a que abriese la caja para ver el contenido. Cogió meticulosamente el objeto y lo acercó hasta dejarlo frente a ella. Centró su vista en el cartón rectangular de color negro que era la tapa. Nada indicaba de qué se trataba. No tenía distintivos, ni pegatinas, ni si quiera un lazo o algo similar. Lo único que desentonaba era el papel de extraña textura que la envolvía.

Colocó sus manos a los lados del objeto y lo destapó lentamente. Al dejar la tapa a un lado le sorprendió ver el contenido. Se trataba de una especie de tela con algunos adornos. Extrañada, sujetó dos extremos y lo elevó frente a ella, quedándose estática. Se trataba de una especie de vestido corto de finos tirantes semitransparente con algunos dibujos. Tenía una obertura en el centro que era unida por un dos cordones que se unían en un lazo. Cuando se dio cuenta del significado de aquello se ruborizó violentamente. Empeorando al recordar que Yoruichi le había dicho que era para ella. Casi sangró por la nariz al percatarse que en la tienda sólo estaban ellos tres, junto al peluche. Cada segundo que trascurría era peor que el anterior para la capitana.

- Me voy al almacén. - Anunció Urahara sonriendo. - Que os divirtáis. - Añadió con cierto tono burlón y le guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta a la morena quien sonrió divertida, centrando su atención en la particular reacción de la chica.

- Soi Fong. - Llamó Yoruichi tras la partida del tendero.

- ¿H-hu-hum? - Preguntó temerosa de lo que le podría decir.

- Este... será otro... reto. - Pronunció ronroneando y con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- ¿En qué consiste? - Se atrevió a preguntar notando como empezaba a temblar.

- Tendrás que... limpiar mi habitación... con eso puesto. - Anunció mirando a los ojos de la chica.

Antes de que Soi pudiera negarse, protestar o decir algo escucharon un golpe seco. Ambas miraron en dirección a la derecha de la capitana. Kon se había caído de espaldas y manchó la mesa con un chorrillo de sangre que le había salido de la nariz. Yoruichi soltó una risilla divertida y Soi le dedicó una furibunda mirada, de las que solía dedicarle al tendero. "No se supone que es un peluche, ¿cómo es posible que sangre?" pensó la chica intrigada pero sin llegar a tocar al afelpado animal.

- Hará falta una servilleta para recoger eso. - Comentó la morena al ver el charco en el que encontraba Kon. Dándose por enterada, la capitana se levantó.

Sin demasiado cuidado, Soi Fong cogió al peluche con la especie de vestido aún en la mano y lo llevó a la cocina. Soltó al afelpado animal sobre la mesa situada a su izquierda creyendo que no podría romper nada. La chica comenzó a buscar algún tipo de material que absorbiera la mancha y limpiar la mesa. Recorrió con la mirada la cocina entera, sin resultado.

Mientras Soi Fong seguía buscando, Kon encontró una ruta de escape. Tendría que saltar hacia la escoba apoyada contra la pared que se situaba frente a la mesa. Después, treparía por ella hasta llegar a la ventana y sería libre. Una vez trazado el plan, miró disimuladamente cómo la chica seguía buscando algo y se lanzó hacia el objetivo. Sin embargo, al aferrarse a la escoba cayó en la cuenta de que si huía no vería a la chica del haori con aquella pieza de lencería limpiar la habitación de la esbelta mujer morena.

Debido a sus dudas pasó demasiado tiempo sobre la endeble escoba y ésta, se movió hacia un lado. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar vio cómo se acercaba los fogones. Para horror suyo, uno de ellos estaba encendido con una tetera encima.

- ¡Ahhhhhh! - El gritó de Kon llamó la atención de Soi Fong, que se giró inmediatamente para ver cómo el peluche golpeaba la tetera derramando su contenido por parte de la cocina y su cola comenzaba a arder.

La capitana no supo exactamente cómo, pero en pocos segundos el afelpado muñeco provocó un pequeño incendio al caer sobre la escoba que prendió inmediatamente, seguida por la mesa. Mientras Kon seguía corriendo en círculos intentando pillarse la cola para apagarla. Soi Fong, cogió lo que tenía a mano y cubrió al problemático peluche. Al fin consiguió que se le apagase la cola. Sin embargo, la escoba ya no existía y la mesa empezaba a calcinarse.

Una humareda negra cubrió el interior de la cocina. En un segundo intento, la capitana cogió de nuevo lo que utilizó para evitar que el peluche ardiera por completo. Se aproximó a la mesa y comenzó a darle con el vestido a las llamas en un intento por sofocarlas. Mientras, Kon a una distancia prudente la animaba a continuar.

- ¡Echále agua! - Aconsejó el peluche.

La capitana asintió y se acercó al fregadero. Abrió el grifo, cogió un vaso, y lo llenó de agua. Después se giró y vertió el contenido sobre la mesa. Sin embargo, accidentalmente cayó agua en el enchufe, que también empezaba a arder, situado sobre la madera provocando que una llamarada les obligara a retroceder un poco. Tosieron un poco por el intenso humo y la chica se tapó la boca y nariz con su mano derecha.

Sin embargo, parecía que sus esfuerzos eran infructuosos. Prácticamente, ya había ardido media cocina cuando llegó Urahara con un extintor. De forma apresurada dirigió al foco de las llamas la boquilla del objeto y apretó la palanca de activación. Apagó el fuego que se había creado y el humo fue sustituido por una nube blanca que les hacía toser mucho. Tras eso apareció Yoruichi en la puerta.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Preguntó a Soi Fong.

- Él. - Se limitó a contestar, la algo chamuscada capitana, señalando al peluche.

Entonces, Yoruichi se aproximó a la mesa cubierta por una espuma blanca. Observó con más detenimiento y se percató de que sobre la mesa se encontraba la prenda de lencería que había elegido para que Soi Fong cumpliera su reto. Suspiró resignada, ya tendría que buscar otra cosa para que la capitana de la segunda división hiciera. La chica permanecía en silencio al lado del peluche, ambos en un estado semichamuscado con algunas partes una de ropa y el otro de felpa, quemadas.

- Mi cocina. - Pronunció Urahara lastimeramente.

- Bueno, pues para compensar tendrás que quedarte aquí hoy. - Comentó la morena dirigiendo su vista hacia la chica e ignorando al tendero. - Además, será en mi habitación... y dormirás en mi cama. - Explicó sin dejar posibilidad de protesta. La capitana asintió enérgicamente.

Yoruichi salió de la cocina tras dirigirle una mirada suspicaz a la joven capitana que tembló ligeramente. Urahara seguía observando de forma lúgubre la cocina. Kon se aproximó a la capitana y le dio un pequeño tirón de su quemado haori. La chica dirigió su vista al peluche. Comprendió al momento lo que quiso decir. Lo cogió por el cuello, con más cuidado que las veces anteriores, y salieron de la cocina. Mientras, Urahara seguía dentro en estado catatónico.

- Estás empezando a caerme bien. - Le comentó divertida a Kon.

* * *

Críticas, comentarios y/o dudas ya sabéis.

Matta ne.


	6. Subida de sueldo

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Bleach, y sus personajes, pertenecen a Tite Kubo, lo cual quiere decir que nada me pertenece salvo la historia.

* * *

**SUBIDA DE SUELDO.**

Una pacífica mañana había florecido en el Seireitei. El Sol había salido hacía unas horas y en ese momento todos sus habitantes se ocupaban de sus quehaceres habituales. No obstante, un un fuerte estrépito precedido del nombre del teniente del segundo escuadrón pudo oírse hasta en los cuarteles de la sección 12, donde Mayuri seguía experimentando con Nemu, propiciando que aquella tranquila mañana se transformara en un alboroto.

La capitana del segundo escuadrón, volvía a reprender a su teniente por su desagradable conducta, Además, de su repugnante hábito de comer frituras en su despacho, que esa vez había ocasionado en una enorme y grasienta mancha localizada en el suelo frente a su escritorio. Mientras una divertida Yoruichi, podía ver cómo Soi había lanzado a Omaeda contra la pared, estampando su cara contra ésta y rompiéndose la nariz en el proceso. La gata observaba desde la rama alta de un árbol que le permitía ver dicha escena.

- Omaeda. - Pronunció entre dientes la capitana. - Si hay una próxima vez... será la última y me encargaré personalmente de ello. - Aseguró fríamente.

- S-s-s-sí, Soi Fong-taicho*(1). - Tartamudeó el hombre con voz nasal y con un par de hilos de sangre cayendo de su fracturado tabique, apabullado por la mirada asesina de la capitana.

- Ahora, desaparece de mi vista y haz que limpien eso. - Ordenó señalando un pequeño charco que aceite, que se había formado al caer media bolsa en el suelo, impregnándolo de la viscosa sustancia.

- Sí, taicho. - Se levantó, para después acercarse a la puerta. La abrió y tras una breve disculpa se marchó.

"Al fin" pensó Soi Fong cansada de tener que soportar a su teniente. Si seguía así, el segundo escuadrón se quedaría pronto si él. Apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa atestada de informes. Cerró sus ojos y masajeó levemente sus sienes con sus dedos para intentar liberar un poco de tensión. Tras unos segundos, soltó un sonoro suspiro y abrió los ojos para seguir con los informes que debía rellenar.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos traicioneramente le llevaron al día anterior. Después de que ardiera la cocina de Urahara, no había sido tan malo como pensó en un principio. Las palabras que le dedicó Yoruichi en la cocina eran ciertas por lo que tuvo que dormir con ella. Un intenso rubor cubrió sus mejillas y una leve sonrisa floreció en sus labios para acompañarlo. Sin embargo, tuvieron varias incursiones del peluche descarado.

Finalmente, recordó que durante su conversación con Kuchiki y Kurosaki, ella dio una idea para que Kon dejara de idear formas para colarse en la habitación de Yoruichi. Era molesto, aunque ingenioso. Así que tras la última aparición repentina que hizo tras un mueble, de la que se percató porque la chamuscada cola sobresalía un poco, se decidió por atarlo en la veleta del tejado y amordazarlo para que no gritara. No volvió a dar problemas.

Al contrario de lo que pensó, esa mañana se levantó temprano por lo que su intención fue la de volver al Seireitei para cumplir con sus funciones de capitana. Su día libre había acabado y si llegaba tarde Omaeda causaría estragos en su ausencia. No obstante, se quedó un rato remoloneando deleitándose con la imagen de su acompañante mientras dormía.

Hizo un acopio de ganas para levantarse, respiró profundamente inundándose con aquél exquisito aroma, contó hasta tres e intentó salir de la cama. Sin embargo, no pudo moverse de dónde estaba. Entonces se percató de que Yoruichi la había abrazado y estaban muy juntas, demasiado. Después de la sorpresa inicial y el consiguiente sonrojo, parada cardíaca y respiratoria durante varios segundos, pareció recuperarse. Levantándose con cuidado de no despertar a su ex-mentora salió de la habitación, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada hacia ésta.

Bajó a la primera planta y cruzó la tienda que parecía desierta. Lo mejor era que al salir no se había encontrado con la rata de Urahara. Sin embargo, al llegar se topó con que Omaeda había estado comiendo sus porquerías en su despacho mientras fingía que trabajaba en los informes, ya que estos estaban en blanco. Sacudió levemente su cabeza para volver al momento en el que se encontraba y comenzó con el primer informe de una larga lista.

Yoruichi contempló como Soi suspiraba, provocando en ella una agradable sensación que le recorrió todo su cuerpo gatuno. Observó atentamente cada uno de los movimientos de la chica, la manera en la que fruncía el ceño cuando había algo que tardaba más en redactar, la forma en la que arrugaba su nariz al leer otra cosa que no la convencía, la peculiar forma que tomaba su mano al escribir con su pulso firme, su cara concentrada y absorta, su pausada respiración, sus ojos, sus labios... Sin poder resistirlo más, Yoruichi saltó dentro del despacho con la agilidad que la caracterizaba, sin provocar un solo sonido al aterrizar, pero captando la atención de una sorprendida capitana.

- ¿Yoruichi-sama? - Susurró sin salir de su estupor.

- Hola Soi Fong. - Saludó alegremente a la vez que saltaba con gracilidad sobre el escritorio, quedando frente a la capitana, sentándose poco después sobre sus cuartos gatunos.

- Yoruichi-sama ¿qué hace aquí? - Habló la capitana tras la sorpresa inicial.

- Si no me quieres aquí no hace falta que seas tan indirecta. - Dijo intencionalmente para ver la reacción de la chica, que no se hizo esperar.

Tras lo dicho, la mano de la capitana tembló levemente provocando que los papeles que sostenía en ella se cayeran y algunos se alejaran bastante del escritorio en una perezosa caída. Además, su cara formó una extraña pero graciosa mueca, un intenso rubor cubrió su rostro y su nerviosismo aumentó.

- N-n-n-n-n-no era eso a lo que me refería. Siempre es... bien recibida aquí. - Tartamudeó azorada por el desafortunado comentario.

- ¿Entonces? - Ronroneó Yoruichi.

- P-pues a que si estaba aquí porque pasara algo, es decir, que fuera una visita oficial, por el ataque de un hollow, algún informe importante sobre algún suceso, para recolectar información o algo relacionado con el Shingami sustituto o... o... porque necesitaba... - Enumeró de forma atropellada la capitana. La sonora carcajada de la gata la sacó de sus propias cavilaciones.

- Vine porque tenía que preguntarle a Ukitake por cierto asunto. - Esa respuesta desilusionó un poco a la chica que fue incapaz de evitar que se notara en su rostro. - Y ya de paso, verte un rato. - Comentó guiándole uno de sus dorados ojos gatunos a una sorprendida Soi Fong.

Yoruichi se levantó y con un bamboleo digno de cualquier felino se dio la vuelta. Tras una repentina neblina, se transformó en una esbelta mujer de piel chocolate sentada en el borde del escritorio de la capitana, de espaldas a ella. Soi Fong tragó saliva e inmediatamente clavó su vista en sus manos. No se le pasó el detalle de que su ex-mentora estuviera desnuda frente a ella. Yoruichi en un grácil movimiento cruzó sus piernas y se apoyó con una mano en el escritorio, ignorando la incomodidad de la chica situada detrás suya.

- Comprendo. - Habló nerviosa, desviando levemente su vista desde sus manos hacia la espalda de la morena durante media fracción de segundo para volver a mirar donde lo estaba haciendo antes.

- Además, esta mañana te fuiste muy temprano. - Comentó de manera sutil sin girarse hacia ella.

- Tenía que volver aquí. - Respondió escuetamente ignorando la forma en la que había dicho la frase.

- ¿Tan temprano? - Repitió con voz melosa.

- Uhum. - Asintió Soi Fong apretando sus puños en un intento de controlarse.

- ¿Y sin despedirte? - Preguntó fingiendo un puchero que la capitana no pudo ver.

- Em... no quería despertarla. - Contestó azorada.

Soi Fong se levantó de su asiento y rodeó el escritorio mientras se quitaba el haori. Avergonzada, se lo tendió a Yoruichi mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia el lado opuesto. La morena lo aceptó algo aturdida por el cambio de conducta de la chica. La capitana se acercó a cada hoja de los informes que se habían caído y las recogió con parsimonia, dándose perfecta cuenta de que la mirada de su mentora seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, lo que hizo que se pusiera más nerviosa.

Yoruichi se levantó y colocándose el haori se sentó en el sofá del despacho de la capitana que estaba a pocos metros delante de su escritorio. Siguió con la mirada a Soi Fong. Curiosamente uno de los informes había ido a parar cerca del sofá. Al darse cuenta, la capitana respiró profundamente y se acercó con cuidado. Cuando se irguió tras recoger el último, que estaba realmente cerca de la ahora, portadora del haori, se resbaló con algo realmente viscoso y cayó sobre Yoruichi provocando que los informes volvieran a salir volando en varias direcciones.

- Yo-yo-yoruichi-sama... - Pronunció Soi Fong tartamudeando.

Debido al instinto, por el más que certero golpe tras la caída, la capitana extendió sus brazos para que el impacto fuera menor. Su mano izquierda terminó en el respaldo del sofá. Sin embargo, por accidente, la otra se posó en uno de los pechos de Yoruichi. Al percatarse de ésto, la tonalidad de rojo que adquirió el rostro de Soi sobrepasó su marca personal. Yoruichi sonrió de forma felina lo que inquietó y atemorizó aún más a su ex-alumna.

- Soi-chan. - Ronroneó la mujer morena de forma peligrosa.

- Lo siento, Yoruichi-sama. Losientomuchísimolosientomuc hísimolosientomuchísimo... - Repetía rápidamente una y otra vez la avergonzada capitana.

Soi Fong intentó incorporarse pero su pie seguía pisando aquella cosa lo que sólo la hacía resbalar más y aumentar su nerviosismo. En una de esas peripecias por retirar su mano y levantarse, la capitana del segundo escuadrón tropezó y perdió el equilibrio. Cayó de bruces chocando con el otro pecho de la morena que soltó un leve quejido y su mano continuó en el mismo sitio. Además, la rodilla de la capitana quedó a escasos centímetros de la entrepierna de su ex-mentora. El rostro de la joven se tornó de un rojo aún más intenso si cabía, que debido a su actual posición no podía respirar demasiado bien... aunque tampoco le importaba.

Durante un par de segundos se quedaron congeladas en esa posición hasta que Yoruichi movió levemente su muslo acercándolo aún más hacia arriba. La capitana de la segunda división consiguió incorporarse un poco, pero no llegó a levantarse pues volvió a resbalar quedando extremadamente cerca del rostro de Yoruichi. Soi Fong, no sabía si estaba inconsciente en el más feliz de sus sueños o se había caído de espaldas y se había desnucado.

Ninguna hizo movimiento alguno después del iniciado por la morena. La capitana tragó saliva, pero el nudo que tenía en la garganta hizo que le resultara más costoso. El olor de la esbelta mujer morena le golpeaba los sentidos, atontándolos. Por lo que no pudo evitar mirar los labios de su ex-mentora, sorprendiéndose al notar que había hecho lo mismo que ella. Conforme pasaban los segundos, sus respiraciones comenzaron a entremezclarse de lo cerca que estaban. Soi entreabrió los labios de manera inconsciente, acto que fue imitado por su acompañante.

- ¡Soi Fong-taicho! - Gritó Omaeda irrumpiendo en el despacho de la capitana mientras abría la puerta corredera de manera violenta.

La nombrada dio un salto hacia atrás separándose de Yoruichi en cuestión de segundos y sin necesidad de utilizar el Shumpo. La capitana, roja hasta la raíz del pelo, permanecía en la esquina más alejada del despacho con cara de pánico. Desvió su mirada hacia el suelo avergonzada y entrelazó sus manos de forma nerviosa detrás de su espalda. Soi Fong evitaba mirar hacia donde aún seguía recostada la morena que tenía cara de fastidio.

- ¿Soi Fong- taicho? - Preguntó temeroso el teniente sabiendo que sería golpeado hasta perder la consciencia.

- O-o-omaeda... - Murmuró tartamudeando sin apartar la vista del suelo.

- El sotaicho mandó llamarla. - Explicó el motivo de su impetuosa manera de aparecer.

- Iré enseguida. - Corroboró ella con voz trémula.

Omaeda se retiró justo en ese momento. Era la primera vez que veía a su capitana completamente ruborizada, con la vista hacia el suelo, visiblemente nerviosa, tartamudeando y sin el ceño fruncido. Lo más extraño era que Yoruichi se encontraba presente y no dijo absolutamente nada. Por extraño que pareciera, se había dado cuenta de que la mujer morena estaba sobre el sofá con el haori de la capitana de la segunda división puesto, aunque desde la entrada no se viera bien. "Mejor me quedo callado. Valoro mi vida" pensó el teniente dirigiéndose hacia algún lugar donde pudiera conseguir más de su comida favorita.

- Creo que va siendo hora de mi visita a Ukitake. - Comentó Yoruichi soltando una risilla para romper el tenso silencio. "Y yo creo que al final tendré que subirle el sueldo a Omaeda... o no estamparlo de cara a la pared durante unas cuantas semanas" pensó para sí Soi Fong.

- Yo también me voy. - Utilizando el Shumpo y sin dejar espacio para decir nada más la actual capitana de la segunda división desapareció del despacho. Yoruichi se sorprendió ante la repentina partida, pero se rió aún más fuerte al comprobar que aún llevaba el haori de Soi Fong. "Eso va a ser interesante" pensó con una sonrisa felina cruzándole el rostro.

• • •

**1** Capitán (en este caso capitana).

* * *

Críticas, comentarios y/o dudas ya sabéis.

Matta ne.


	7. ¿Dulces?

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Bleach, y sus personajes, pertenecen a Tite Kubo, lo cual quiere decir que nada me pertenece salvo la historia.

* * *

**¿DULCES?**

Al estar frente a las puertas de la primera división, Soi Fong se percató de que no portaba su haori. Hizo memoria y recordó que se lo había dado a Yoruichi. Tras lo que pasó, salió tan apresuradamente de su despacho que ni se acordó de que no lo llevaba. Se golpeó levemente con el puño derecho en la cabeza. Ya estaba allí, tendría que entrar y esperar que el capitán-comandante no se diera cuenta o no le diera importancia a que no llevara el haori.

Respiró hondo antes de entrar en el inmenso despacho de Yamamoto. Se aproximó a la mesa situada en el extremo opuesto a la puerta con paso inseguro. No tardó demasiado en recorrer los varios metros que separaban la entrada de dicha mesa, mientras el capitán-comandante la observaba atentamente.

- Buenos días, sotaicho. - Saludó la joven capitana.

- Soi Fong-taicho ¿Dónde está el haori? - Preguntó al notar la falta de la prenda.

- Em... yo... etto... - Soi Fong no esperaba que preguntase tan pronto por lo que aún no tenía una excusa lo suficientemente creíble para decir.

- ¿Y bien? - Cuestionó ante la duda y los nervios de la joven capitana.

- Es que me lo dejé en el despacho. - Atinó a responder ante la imponente mirada del capitán-comandante.

- ... - El hombre no respondió y la miró seriamente.

- Al llegar, me lo quité... y em... cuando el teniente me avisó vine inmediatamente... ni me acordé que no lo llevaba puesto. - Respondió nerviosa.

- Me sorprende esa acción viniendo de tí. - Comentó el anciano de manera neutra.

- Siento el descuido. - Se disculpó la joven bajando levemente la cabeza.

- ¿Ese "descuido" no tendrá que ver con la visita de Shihoin Yoruichi? - Inquirió ante el atónito rostro de la chica.

- Si. - Musitó avergonzada tras varios segundos, desvió la vista y sus mejillas adoptaron un leve tono carmín. El sotaicho emitió un leve gruñido.

- En ese caso no preguntaré, pero no toleraré un nuevo "descuido" de esta índole. - Sentenció de manera severa.

- Sí, sotaicho. - Aseguró decidida la joven capitana.

- Bien, te he mandado llamar porque alguien quería hablar directamente contigo. - Informó el hombre del motivo por el cual ella se encontraba allí.

- ¿Hablar conmigo? - Cuestionó sorprendida.

- Exacto. Rin Tsubokura, un miembro de la 12 división. - Explicó el anciano.

Al nombrarlo, apareció tras el capitán-comandante un muchacho de complexión menuda con una coleta pequeña en el frontal de su cabeza. Parecía algo tímido, aquél chico le recordó a un miembro de la 4 división del que no recordaba el nombre, que curiosamente también daba más problemas de los que podía resolver aunque era buen médico.

- Etto... - El muchacho se dirigió hacia ella de forma tímida. Soi Fong se percató de que llevaba una gran bolsa en una mano. - En agradecimiento por encontrar el aparato que creé para que los humanos puedan ver perfectamente a las almas. - Alzó la bolsa y se la ofreció a la aturdida capitana. - No todo el mundo lo hubiera hecho. - Agregó realmente agradecido.

- Em... de nada. - Respondió la capitana algo desconcertada por el regalo.

- Son dulces del mundo humano. Hay una gran variedad. - Explicó al ver la forma recelosa en que Soi Fong miraba el saco.

- Aham. - Dijo enarcando una ceja.

El muchacho se retiró después de agradecerle a Yamamoto la oportunidad de retribuir personalmente a la capitana que le devolvió su creación. Tras aquello, Soi Fong no tardó mucho en despedirse del capitán-comandante y dirigirse hacia su despacho, donde sorprendentemente había más informes que antes de que se marchara. "Maldito vago de Omaeda" maldijo mentalmente.

Curiosamente Yoruichi no se encontraba allí. Algo desilusionada, soltó la bolsa de dulces sobre un lado de su escritorio y comenzó a rellenar los informes antes de ir a buscar a su ex-mentora. Sin embargo, eran más de los que creyó en un principio, manteniéndola ocupada toda la mañana. Tras terminar algo que ya pensaba no conseguiría, se percató de que era la hora de entrenar con los miembros de su división.

Sus subordinados se sorprendieron al verla sin el haori, pero no preguntaron, cosa que agradeció. Comenzó un duro entrenamiento. Después de varias horas midiendo las capacidades de los miembros del escuadrón dio por terminado el entrenamiento, pasando más de media tarde. A pesar de su impaciencia por encontrar a la morena, Soi Fong tuvo que centrar su atención en unos informes urgentes que habían llegado a última hora, provocando que tuviera que inspeccionarlos quedándose en su despacho varias horas más.

Al salir, respiró varias bocanadas de aire. Parecía que hacía siglos que se mantenía encerrada entre las paredes del despacho. Rápidamente la capitana se dirigió hacia su habitación, donde supuso estaría la morena. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta lo que encontró fue menos que traumatizante. Rangiku, evidentemente ebria, con parte del uniforme de shinigami mal puesto y con un cubo, que no sabía de dónde lo había sacado, en la cabeza vociferaba por más sake. Además, se movía de forma extraña en lo que parecía un intento por bailar, mientras sostenía en una de sus manos una maceta con una planta en su interior que utilizaba como micrófono. Suspiró resignada y se marchó dejando a la teniente de la décima división dentro de la habitación.

La joven capitana, subió al tejado del cuartel de la segunda división de un ágil salto, aún llevando la enorme bolsa con dulces que le había regalado el chico de la 12 división. Miró en derredor antes de sentarse con las piernas cruzadas sobre las tejas. Observó cómo el sol se iba poniendo y la luz del crepúsculo inundaba el Seireitei. Suspiró de forma melancólica. Bajó la vista durante unos segundos antes de volver a levantarla y evadir los pensamientos un tanto aciagos que se habían apoderado de su mente.

La chica abrió la bolsa e inspección visualmente el contenido. Era aún más desconfiada si se trataba de la 12 división. Observó varios envoltorios de colores chillones y distintos tamaños. Tras no ver nada relativamente sospechoso, Soi Fong sacó un envoltorio circular dorado de pequeño tamaño. Al desenvolverlo, observó curiosa una esfera de chocolate. Yoruichi se lo había mostrado en una de sus anteriores visitas al mundo humano. Sosteniéndolo entre el pulgar y el índice se lo llevó a la boca con cuidado. Tras morderlo, comprobó que tenía chocolate fundido por dentro. Soltó un leve sonido de satisfacción cuando se le llenó la boca del delicioso contenido.

- ¡Hola! - Saludó Yoruichi apareciendo junto a ella en el tejado, portando el haori de Soi Fong.

- Yoruichi-sama. - Pronunció en un susurro avergonzada. No se había olvidado de lo que pasó esa mañana y tampoco era conocedora de la reacción de su ex-mentora porque se había tenido que ir a la reunión. Además, estaba el tema del haori que llevaba su mentora como única prenda de vestir.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí Soi Fong? - Inquirió curiosa mirando la enorme bolsa que la chica tenía sobre sus piernas.

- ¡Ah! ¿Esto? - Preguntó señalando dicha bolsa. La morena asintió. - Unos dulces que me ha regalado Rin Tsubokura, miembro de la 12 división, por devolverle su trasto. - Explicó rebuscando de nuevo en el saco hasta encontrar lo que quería, otro dulce con envoltorio dorado.

- ¿Están ricos? - Cuestionó de manera inocente.

- Uhum. - Asintió felizmente desenvolviendo de nuevo el dulce e introduciéndoselo en la boca.

- ¿Me das? - Preguntó la morena ronroneando y acercándose a la capitana.

- Cla-claro, creo que aún me queda otro. - Habló con algo de dificultad al tener el dulce dentro de la boca.

Rápidamente, se puso a buscar en el interior de la bolsa. Esperando encontrar otro dulce similar al que estaba comiendo. De pronto el olor de Yoruichi la invadió, como si estuviera muy cerca. Además un agradable calor se había colocado a su lado. Debido a esa repentina cercanía de la morena, provocó que alzara el rostro para mirarla. Su ex-mentora estaba prácticamente pegada a ella. Yoruichi la miró divertida por el repentino sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas de la capitana al percatarse de su cercanía.

- No quiero otro. - Dijo de forma sugerente junto al oído de su acompañante.

En un rápido movimiento, la morena atrapó de manera suave los labios de Soi Fong. La capitana quedó paralizada. Soi Fong sintió cómo su corazón comenzó a galopar a una velocidad comparable a la de su ex-mentora. Su respiración se aceleró y un extraño nudo se le había creado algo más abajo del vientre. Un intenso hormigueo recorría su cuerpo, dejándola sin capacidad motriz aunque temblaba bastante. La capitana de la segunda división quedó abrumada al sentir el aliento de Yoruichi atravesarle. Incluso un escalofrío le recorrió la columna provocando que temblara aún más.

De forma lenta, la morena introdujo su lengua en el interior de la boca de Soi Fong. Explorando con parsimonia cada centímetro de su interior. La capitana alzó una de sus temblorosas manos y la llevó a la nuca de la morena. Acarició levemente su tersa piel antes de posarla allí. Después, se atrevió a profundizar más el beso. Pudo sentir cómo la lengua de Yoruichi comenzaba a acariciar la suya. Provocando que una impetuosa sensación se desatara en ella.

A pesar de que el principio fuera sosegado, comenzaron una intensa batalla por dominar la boca de la otra. Soi Fong abrió un poco más sus labios y se aproximó al cuerpo de Yoruichi. Empezaba a tener calor, mucho calor, demasiado calor. No le dio importancia ya que su total atención la tenía la mujer que la estaba besando de manera tan pasional. Sin embargo, tal y cómo empezó, Yoruichi se separó lentamente de ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Dándole cortos besos, como si tampoco quisiera separarse.

Tras varios besos más, la morena finalmente se separó sin dejar demasiado espacio. Abrió su boca y mostró levemente su trofeo, el dulce que minutos antes estaba en la boca de Soi Fong. Su cerebro pareció salir del estado de estupefacción en el que se encontraba, pues se percató de lo que acababan de hacer. Completamente ruborizada, la capitana se tapó la boca con ambas manos mientras miraba horrorizada hacia Yoruichi.

- E-e-e-e-e-e-ese... ha sido... - Tartamudeaba Soi Fong a través de sus manos desviando su mirada hacia el suelo.

- ¿Ha sido tu primer beso? - Preguntó Yoruichi sorprendida. La capitana asintió. - Dicen que el primer beso sabe mejor si te lo roba la persona de la que estás enamorada. ¿Es cierto? - Cuestionó de forma inocente enarcando una ceja.

- Si. - Confesó la capitana suspirando mirando de soslayo a la morena.

- ¿Entonces admites que estás enamorada de mí? - Preguntó con una sonrisa triunfante. Soi Fong palideció y eso que parecía imposible debido al carmín de sus mejillas.

- Yo... em... es... ah... um... - Comenzó a balbucear cosas incomprensibles.

- Es más sencillo de lo que crees. - Le instó Yoruichi de manera comprensiva ante el nerviosismo de la joven capitana. Pareció comprender lo que la morena le dijo, pues la miró a los ojos decidida. Se perdió en ellos un instante, reuniendo el valor para materializar sus sentimientos en palabras.

- Estoy enamorada de tí. - A penas fue un susurro audible, pero lo dijo. Al fin se lo había dicho y mientras miraba directamente sus ojos dorados.

Youichi sonrió ampliamente antes de capturar de nuevo los labios de Soi Fong. Allí, en el tejado de la segunda división, con una bolsa de dulces entre ambas, se encontraban dos almas que por fin se sinceraban entre ellas. Bañadas por la luz crepuscular se confesaban lo que con tanto anhelo habían guardado. Demostrándose con cada nueva caricia y con cada beso la intensidad que se siente al saber que un sentimiento tan grande es correspondido por esa persona que lo hizo nacer.

**FIN.**

* * *

Críticas, comentarios y/o dudas ya sabéis.

Matta ne.


End file.
